<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whiskey Time Travel by SapperOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027924">Whiskey Time Travel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapperOne/pseuds/SapperOne'>SapperOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapperOne/pseuds/SapperOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Unspeakable Harry Potter wakes up in 1978, he determines he's either A: In the past. Or B: In a mental hospital. At least the firewhiskey still tastes the same. Waiting tables at the Three Broomsticks, drunken death eater bar fights, annoying an attractive but pushy auror, and avoiding his mother's crush on him is just another day in the life of Harry Potter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AN: Same author, different website. Was told I should post this here also, so enjoy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Welcome to the rewrite/update. Fun fact, haven't died. Appreciate the people who were worried.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Don't believe the hype. I'd rate this 3.5/5, decent time waster at most. This is pretty much a laid back, highly skilled, semi-alcoholic, former Spec Ops Harry Potter who finds himself trapped in the past for no particular reason. It's written more as adventure/comedy story with a dash of James Bond, Indiana Jones, and Dresden Files influences and shouldn't be taken too seriously. Features magical/physical combat, detective subplots, and inappropriate one-liners. Enjoy.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Oi. Abe. Lemme get another."</p><p>A smooth fire tempered with a hint of cinnamon burned down the throat of one Harry James Potter, as the satisfying warmth of the liquor pooled deeply into the wizard's body. A rush of heated vapor billowed out of his mouth into the brisk winter air that permeated the Hogs Head, drifting lazily before dissipating into nothingness.</p><p>The wizard motioned silently towards the bartender, a single finger beckoning for another shot of firewhiskey. A single untouched shot glass filled to the brim with shimmering amber liquid sat untouched upon the bar next to him.</p><p>The aged bartender stared contemplatively at the wizard, glancing between the man's dull emerald eyes and the growing collection of shot glasses forming around him.</p><p>"You plan on stoppin' anytime soon son?"</p><p>Harry snorted. "Keep 'em coming old-timer. I got the coin."</p><p>The wizard snapped his fingers together, as a trio of large gold coins materialized in his grasp. He placed them atop the oak wood bar and slid them slowly towards the bartender in front of him.</p><p>Aberforth shrugged before reaching beneath the counter and pulling out a half-empty bottle of Odgen's finest. "Knock yourself out."</p><p>The old man slid the entire bottle of whiskey over, the dull thump of glass striking skin sounded as it smacked lightly into the wizard's palm.</p><p>Harry nodded gratefully and gave a two-finger salute in appreciation. Odgen's Old Firewhiskey. Magically distilled, aged, bottled, and distributed the same way since 1678. The wizard took a deep swig from the bottle, the warmth in his chest billowing into a maelstrom of heat that boomed with every heartbeat.</p><p>The wizard stared silently at the bottle of liquor in his hand. A small label encompassed the front portion of the bottle, the grinning face of the long-dead Odgen staring back at him. A billowing bit of text sat nestled atop Odgen's face within a flashy banner. "Three Hundredth Anniversary Edition."</p><p>Harry took another swig.</p><p>He'd been stuck here in '78 for coming up on three months now.</p><p>He had no idea how he had got here. Or how he could get home. Or why he was here. Or what the hell he was going to do. Of course, there was always the possibility he was drooling aimlessly in the mental ward at St. Mungo's and was just simply batshit crazy.</p><p>Ehh.</p><p>The past couple of months had gone by in what felt like a seemingly never-ending dream. It started with denial. Some sort of potion accident causing an incredibly detailed and highly lucid dream. It was easier to just play along. Let whatever sort of magic that was causing this run its course and hopefully wake up none the worse for wear. So, he did.</p><p>He spent the first month or so acting like a magical tourist. Wandering around the countryside, marveling at the depths of how so very real everything felt. The air, the food, the people. But the longer time went by, a sinking truth started to manifest at the forefront of his mind.</p><p>It was too real. Too complex. Too messy and intricate and chaotic to be anything but real. Little things. The small details. It was too much.</p><p>Time travel was not a new concept. Hell, Harry had done it himself all those years ago at Hogwarts. But there were limits. Rules that supposedly could not be broken. Or so he was told. He had broken nearly a dozen of them then if what he suspected was true. That he had traveled thirty years into the past.</p><p>There were no magical portals, blood rituals, or explosions. No death veils, cursed tomes, or time turners that he could recall. There was nothing. It was disconcerting how matter of fact it was. He had fallen asleep in his bed in '10. And woken up in an empty field in 1978.</p><p>The how or why or anything really was an unsolved mystery. Without even a hint of a direction to investigate.</p><p>The howling roar of a spring snowstorm boomed through the bar as the heavyset doors protecting the Hogs Head from the elements slammed wide open. Flurries of snow billowed into the bar as the small, almost ineffective fire in the fireplace dimmed.</p><p>A trio of hooded wizards entered the relative warmth of the Hog's Head Pub, their strides were purposeful and confident. Despite his inebriated state, Harry felt the atmosphere of the bar suddenly change, with the small number of its patrons falling silent. A sense of unease permeated the small Hogsmeade bar.</p><p>"Can I help you boys?" came the abnormally tight drawl of Aberforth Dumbledore as he cleaned a filthy looking mug.</p><p>The trio stood threateningly in the middle of the bar. The ringleader moving towards the old bartender, while his partners stalked predatorily throughout the edges of the room.</p><p>"Actually," responded the cultured voice of the ringleader, his voice dripping in arrogance, while his face was hidden in the shadows of his cloak, "You should be the one asking for help..."</p><p>The trio pulled down their hoods, revealing the silver skull masks that marked them as Death Eaters. The shouts of fear and shuffles of moving furniture pierced the air as the bar's patrons scrambled frantically to getaway.</p><p>Before the Death Eaters could finish drawing their wands, however, Harry was already in motion. Sliding off his seat, Harry hooked his left arm through the barstool and swung it violently up and over his head onto the burly Death Eater closest to him. The impact shattered the stool into a mess of splintered wood as the Death Eater crashed into the ground.</p><p>"The hell?-"</p><p>Flicking his wrist, Harry released his wand from its holster, and quickly cast a silent summoning charm at the Death Eater farthest away, sending the smaller man suddenly hurtling towards him. The Death Eater ringleader fumbled with his wand as a devastating haymaker punch from Harry caused a sickening crunch as the other unfortunate Death Eater flew unconscious over the bar counter. Glass shattered as bottles of liquor came tumbling to the floor. The stench of alcohol blasted the senses of everyone in the bar as a variety of liquor pooled quickly across the floor.</p><p>"Avada Kedavr-" started to screech the Death Eater before an explosion of pain slammed into his chest and sent him careening into a wooden table, breaking the ancient furniture in half.</p><p>A silent cutting curse sliced into the Death Eater's hand, sending the screaming Death Eaters wand and a few fingers to go flying away from the man.</p><p>"Mercy!" cried out the sobbing man, his severed hand cradled tightly to his belly as he slid back frantically from the man who disarmed him and his comrades in seconds. Harry's eyes narrowed in anger at the whimpering man, before grabbing the wizard by the scruff of his robe and lifting him harshly from the ground.</p><p>"Sure. Why not?" said Harry, his voice dripping with sarcasm. His lips curled with disgust as he brought the Death Eater to his eye level, the man's mask long since lost in the violent exchange.</p><p>"T-thank yo-" started the Death Eater before Harry grasped the back of the man's head and slammed him face-first into the support pillar of the Hog's Head.</p><p>Harry grunted with pleasure at the obviously broken nose of the unconscious grunt, as the would-be assailant slumped onto the ground. Harry could feel the awed and fearful expressions of the bar's patrons as he stepped over the motionless bodies of the Death Eaters and swiped his bottle of firewhiskey from the bar. A final swig drained the last of the liquor from the bottle as Harry let loose a sigh of satisfaction. A pained grunt came from the first Death Eater Harry had incapacitated with the stool as the burly man struggled to rise to his feet.</p><p>A burst of shattering glass exploded everywhere as Harry slammed the newly emptied bottle on the head of the Death Eater, sending the bloody Death Eater back into the earth.</p><p>"Nobody said you could get up."</p><p>Harry glanced up at Aberforth, the aged bartender slowly lowering his raised wand, a contemplating look in his eyes.</p><p>"Sorry about the mess," quipped the time traveler, shrugging.</p><p>Aberforth continued to stare at him with that calculating look, before shrugging also. "Good show kid."</p><p>Harry ignored the obvious stares of the patrons cowering from their various positions around the bar as he went through the well-practiced process of searching and removing any sort of weapons or emergency portkeys from the bodies. Satisfied with his efforts, the wizard grunted with annoyance as he started tossing the unconscious bodies of the Death Eaters into a pile in the middle of the room, their wrists and ankles zip-tied behind their backs.</p><p>The less famous Dumbledore grumbled in annoyance as he waved his wand across the devastation that filled his infamous bar, the shattered remnants of glass and wood fusing back together in a whirlwind magic, leaving behind no evidence there had ever been any destruction.</p><p>The distinctive pops of apparition crackled across the muted atmosphere as a group of people materialized outside the Hogs Head.</p><p>"Aurors, nobody move!" came an authoritative cry, as ministry Aurors came barreling through the doors, their brown trench coats flapping rapidly behind them.</p><p>Harry watched in interest as the half dozen or so Aurors cleared the bar. Surprisingly, the law enforcement branch of the Ministry moved with much more purpose and violence of action then their counterparts of his time had ever displayed.</p><p>A short red-headed Auror marched up to Aberforth, her grey eyes blazing with authority. "What happened here?"</p><p>Aberforth nodded over at Harry. "Talk to 'im. He's the one who put those whelps in their place."</p><p>The Auror glanced over at Harry, her eyes analyzing every aspect of the wizard in front of her.</p><p>"You there. You were the one to engage the assailants?" asked the harsh voice of the woman, cornering Harry at the bar.</p><p>Harry nodded his head silently.</p><p>"Nice work," complimented the Auror, flicking her pixie haircut out of her face as she motioned towards the Death Eaters, "You really did a number on them. I'm Auror Amelia Bones. I'll be asking you a couple of questions."</p><p>Harry raised an interested brow. Back in his time, Lady Amelia Bones had been the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and was the aunt of his classmate Susan Bones. Of course, that was before she was eventually murdered by Voldemort in the summer of '96. Seeing the petite woman as a twenty-something attractive looking witch was a bit disconcerting, to say the least.</p><p>"Name?" asked Amelia, a notebook and self-inking quill in hand.</p><p>"Harry."</p><p>"You got a last name?" asked the Auror exasperated.</p><p>"Just Harry."</p><p>The Auror paused, looking up from her notebook with a look of annoyance and exasperation plastered across her face.</p><p>"Alright then 'Just Harry'" said the Auror biting her bottom lip in frustration as she started to scribble furiously, "Current place of residence?"</p><p>"Scotland," responded Harry flippantly, the thought of his warm bed sounding better and better by the second.</p><p>The annoyed growl of the young Auror sounded as Amelia struggled to maintain her professional composure.</p><p>"Look, sir. You're not in any trouble here. I'm just trying to do my job. Can you at least tell me exactly what happened here?"</p><p>Harry grinned drunkenly, "Couple of Death Eaters decided to show up and play, I explained to them why that was a bad idea. Simple as that."</p><p>Amelia let loose an unladylike snort, "You're going to have to give me more than that 'Just Harry.'"</p><p>Glancing up and down at the wizard and wrinkling her nose Amelia continued. "I understand you may not want to talk to me, but if you're not going to cooperate, we're not going to get anywhere."</p><p>Harry sighed as he gently massaged his temples, the beginnings of a headache starting to form, "Look, Amy."</p><p>Ignoring the indignant Auror's protest, Harry continued, "I get it. You're just doing what you're supposed to. Standard procedure and all that hogwash."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"You got over a dozen witnesses here and I'm sure someone will be willing to give a pensieve memory of this scuffle or something. But I've been toasting the dead since noon and just bloody don't give a rats arse right now. So, I'm going to go back to my room and pass the hell out. If your boss gives your pretty little arse any trouble just tell him it was out of your jurisdiction."</p><p>Harry flipped his hood back over his head and started to stagger away from the bar.</p><p>"Hey, hold on, you can't just-"</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes as he stumbled back towards the Auror and rolled his left sleeve up, dispelling the semi-permanent glamour on his forearm.</p><p>"Check it."</p><p>The red-headed Auror's eyes widened in shock at the semi-translucent symbol of a cross with a winged serpent draped about it with a crown resting at the top before whipping out her wand to verify his claims.</p><p>Auror Bones rocked back on her heels and ran a hand through her hair as the ministry identification spell came back positive.</p><p>"Y-you're free to go I guess," exclaimed the Auror, staring at Harry in a mixture of confusion and frustration. "The Department is not going to be happy one of you people interfering in Law Enforcement matters."</p><p>Harry shrugged tiredly as he rolled his sleeve back down.</p><p>"Like I said Amy," muttered Harry, the constricting pressure behind his eyes growing with each passing second. The wizard reached over and tore the page with his information on it out of the Auror's notebook and stumbled towards the door and the raging blizzard outside.</p><p>"It's out of your jurisdiction."</p><p>"Did you just let the suspect leave Bones?" came the indignant voice of her partner, Rufus Scrimgeour.</p><p>Amelia didn't bother with her normal snappy response but instead floated the official piece of parchment that was conjured when she checked "Harry's" identity to her partner.</p><p>"Is this real?" asked the incredulous voice of Auror Scrimgeour, staring at the parchment in apparent disbelief.</p><p>Written across the parchment were three words overlaid on top of an official Ministry of Magic magical seal.</p><p>Unspeakable. Field Operative.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Bloody hell."</p><hr/><p>"Al. I got sumthin' for yah," the gruff voice of Albus Dumbledore's younger brother cut through the headmaster's silent office like a knife. His stony visage flickered green in the ancient fireplace of the headmaster.</p><p>"Aberforth, my dear brother," started Albus carefully, his relationship with the man frosty during the best of times.</p><p>"Bah!" exclaimed the floating head before suddenly disappearing from the fireplace.</p><p>Albus raised a curious brow as his fireplace roared and flashed green, depositing his estranged younger brother into his office. Taking a moment to scan his surroundings, Aberforth snorted lightly in contempt. "I see your office is stuffy as ever Albus."</p><p>"Well, I was thinking of redecorating, why just the other day I was speaking with-"</p><p>"Cut the shite Albus, I'm not here for a social call," interjected Aberforth, as he raised his wand to his brow and proceeded to pull out a silvery substance and flick it into Albus's pensieve, "Hog's Head was attacked."</p><p>Albus's cheerful persona dropped as he suddenly became serious. "I see. Death Eaters? What were the casualties? Why was I not informed?"</p><p>Aberforth grunted, "T'is happened no more than ten minutes ago. As for the Death Eaters, they were handled. No casualties."</p><p>The wizened old headmaster sighed in relief, as his aged body visibly lost tension. "I am glad your dueling skills are just as proficient as they were during the Great War brother."</p><p>Aberforth scoffed loudly, "Wasn't me. One of my customers put 'em down. Young lad."</p><p>Albus raised a brow yet again in interest, "This young man, he is a skilled dueler?"</p><p>"Wouldn't know," grunted Aberforth, "The lad used maybe three spells if that. A summoning charm, banishing charm, and cutting curse from what I could tell. He's a fighter that one. No doubt."</p><p>"Truly?"</p><p>"Aye. You said to be on a lookout for recruits for your little order. You might want to keep an eye on this one," said the bartender waving his hand towards the pensieve, his memory of the event slowly swirling within, "Take a look. The fight ain't that long."</p><p>The old headmaster nodded sagely as he moved to delve into the memory of the event. Diving into the pensieve's memory, Albus found himself stepping into the familiar rundown bar his brother had owned since the War ended thirty years ago. The old man smiled at the gruff image that was his younger brother, the hostility that was always present in their conversations missing as he went about serving his patrons.</p><p>Ever since Ariana...</p><p>Shaking his head, Dumbledore glanced around the bar, scanning its patrons. Mr. Abbott and his not so secret mistress, Miss Quinn, Hufflepuff class of '58. Over there was old Brackius Filch seemingly passed out in the corner. Continuing his once over, the headmaster saw nothing but the various familiar faces of former students and regulars.</p><p>Except one.</p><p>Sitting alone at the bar, a young man, late twenties by his estimate, was tucked in the corner, obviously intoxicated.</p><p>"Oi. Abe. Lemme get another."</p><p>Pausing the memory with nary a thought, Dumbledore made his way behind the bar to get a better look at this mysterious young man, stepping through the ethereal form of his younger brother Aberforth as he did so.</p><p>Tired.</p><p>That was the first adjective that came to mind as he attempted to profile the young man's features in his head. There were obvious bags under the man's eyes as if he hadn't slept well in weeks. The messy jet-black hair that hung across his brow was haggard and unkempt. The barest hint of stubble graced his jawline while a curiously shaped jagged scar rested on his forehead.</p><p>Continuing the memory, Albus watched as the man called for another shot and raised it ever so slightly as if he was toasting someone who couldn't be there.</p><p>And the lad's eyes.</p><p>Piercing emerald yet dulled with a thousand-yard stare. Eye's that had seen far too much for someone of his supposed youth.</p><p>As Dumbledore watched the Death Eaters entrance into the bar and the young man's brutal dismantlement of them, he couldn't help but be reminded of the brave men and women who fought alongside him in the depths of the war against Grindelwald.</p><p>A soldier.</p><p>They say a soldier never forgets and as Albus watched the inebriated young man slam a bottle into the back of a Death Eater's head, he couldn't help but be reminded of his time during the Great War. Times had changed. The current conflict with the self-styled Lord Voldemort was a different style of warfare. Murders in the dark. Disappearing friends and family. A magical war fueled by fear. Racism. Blood purity. A war of terrorism.</p><p>Gone were the days of old, where armies faced off on the field of battle. Transfigured beasts tearing each side to shreds, conjured weapons falling from the skies, and where witches and wizards came together to murder each other by the thousand.</p><p>Wars that created legends of heroes and villains wielding incredible skill and power.</p><p>Fleamont Potter. Cygnus Black II. Elphias Doge. Alastor Moody. Edgar Bones. The Scamander brothers.</p><p>War makes killers out of everyone.</p><p>And after watching the brutal efficiency the young man displayed, Albus confirmed his belief. This unknown was without a doubt a soldier. It wasn't difficult to see the obvious experience the young man wielded while fighting multiple opponents. Possibly a fighter in the Vietnam conflict that had just officially ended a few years prior?</p><p>Albus stroked his beard as he exited the memory to the familiar confines of his office.</p><p>"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Aberforth, your help is always appreciat-" Albus was cut off by the sudden roar and flash of green that signaled his brother's departure.</p><p>The old headmaster sighed and slumped tiredly into his seat. He had much to think about. People to talk to. The Aurors let the young man go after only a few questions. Why? Aberforth's memories were unclear. Perhaps a visit to Miss Bones was in order?</p><p>So much work to do.</p><p>After a lemon drop of course.</p><hr/><p>"Wake up you slacker!" echoed a loud feminine voice as the pounding on his door continued to sound, "I swear to Merlin if you're slacking off because of some poor young witch you seduced I swear-"</p><p>Harry groaned tiredly as he wandlessly motioned with his hand at the door, opening it for his current disruptor of sleep.</p><p>"Hmpghh..."</p><p>"What was that? Was that a 'Thank you oh dearest Rosmerta for the job and a place to stay despite being an undeserving prick, I hear?" came the sarcastic voice of Rosmerta, the current owner of the Three Broomsticks.</p><p>"Mmhm... Go 'way Rosie," groaned Harry as he covered his head with a pillow and curled into the fetal position, "I'm tryin' to sleep..."</p><p>"Wrong answer."</p><p>Harry yelped in pain as he was summoned off his bed comforter and onto the freezing cold wood floor below.</p><p>"Bloody hell woman! What's your problem?" moaned Harry as he struggled to untangle himself from his current position on the floor.</p><p>"My problem is my bartender slash manservant comes shambling in at who knows what hour causing all sorts of ruckus, proceeds to sleep through his entire first shift, and causes poor old me to work all by my lonesome!"</p><p>Harry sat on his bed facing away from the sun as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Manservant?"</p><p>"Consider it a new job title."</p><p>"Ugh. Fantastic. Sorry 'bout that Rosie," said Harry, as he summoned a clean shirt off his dresser and started to get dressed, "I might've overdone it last night."</p><p>"That's Mistress Rosie to you scum!" said Rosmerta haughtily, raising her nose in faux contempt, which was quickly becoming apparent to Harry was her way of forgiving him.</p><p>The Boy-Who-Lived pulled his shirt down over his head and gave her a disbelieving stare before deadpanning, "Forgive me, my Mistress. My body is willing and able. Shall I ravage thy beautiful Mistress now or later?"</p><p>Rosmerta laughed at the thought before turning on her heels briskly, "Perhaps later slave. But for now, we have an inn to run! Musketeer's away!"</p><p>Harry shook his head at the cackling form of his current boss, "We can't be the Musketeers until you hire a third person you bloody maniac!"</p><p>"Details!" came the faint cry of Madam Rosmerta.</p><p>Harry wasn't exactly sure on how he had ended up living and working at the Three Broomsticks of all places. Rosmerta had been the first person to befriend the haggard and confused wizard that was Harry James Potter. The realization that he was in fact, a time traveler, and not in some sort of extended lucid hallucination, had not gone very smoothly. Harry didn't have very good coping skills to begin with. Ignoring issues, alcohol, and trying his best to sleep with the entire Holyhead Harpies quidditch team were his modus operandi. So far, he was striking out on the last coping mechanism, but a man could dream.</p><p>It wasn't long after Rosmerta had discovered that Harry was technically homeless, unemployed, and drinking every last Knut away that he had found himself quickly employed as Rosmerta's newest assistant bartender/waiter. Harry never asked why she had so readily tried to help someone she barely knew so much but he figured the occasional look of sad fondness she threw him when she thought he wasn't looking might have something to do with it. But regardless, he had quickly moved from pity project of the pretty bartender into an actual friend.</p><p>And apparently manservant? It wasn't the action-packed life of a Ministry Unspeakable he'd spent the last decade or so, but he didn't mind too much.</p><p>It was odd, the past.</p><p>Being unknown. Having zero expectations on your shoulders.</p><p>Back in his time, the sheer popularity that was bestowed upon him as the Conqueror-Of-Voldemort made his initial plans of working as an Auror nigh impossible. Investigations became paparazzi photoshoots, patrolling was impossible, and the Department at large was reluctant to put their savior into anything but a public figure role. So, when he joined the Unspeakables after a single year as an Auror it was a dream come true. Not only was he granted the anonymity that came with being an Unspeakable, but he also became one of the select few to ever become one of the famed Unspeakable Field Operatives.</p><p>Unlike the more research-oriented branch of Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries, Field Operatives were considered the foremost experts in magical warfare, diplomacy, and foreign intelligence gathering. UFO's were among the deadliest and highly trained witches and wizards the wizarding world had to offer.</p><p>Though Harry always wondered if the wizarding world knew what the muggle definition of UFOs was.</p><p>Probably not.</p><p>Aurors dreamed of the day when the mysterious special forces of the wizarding world would recruit them into their elite organization. Vampire wars, wild nundu's, inferi infested ruins, Harry had seen it all and then some in the eleven or so years he had served as an Operative.</p><p>Harry cast a quick scourgify in his mouth, a fresh minty sensation encompassing his taste buds, as he shambled out of his room into the busy seating area that was the Three Broomsticks.</p><p>Somehow being an Unspeakable wasn't nearly as stressful as his current job.</p><p>"Hello, my name is Harry and I'll be your server today, what can I get you started with?"</p><p>Rosmerta smiled fondly at the back of her newest employee as he started taking orders from the lunch crowd, his movements surprisingly graceful. The slightly older man laughed and joked with the regulars with ease, an easy grin always on his lips. If she was being honest with herself, the wizard had been an excellent addition to her crew, the odd missed shift ignored.</p><p>The former Hufflepuff knew what it was like to have nothing. She had been raised by her Uncle Mercurius after her mother died, her biological father a mystery even to this day. It was tough. Her Uncle did his best to try and provide for her growing up, but it hadn't been easy for a wizard who'd dropped out of Hogwarts to fight in the war to find work and provide for a growing witch. But still, he'd made ends meet somehow, and Rosmerta was always grateful to her pseudo-father figure.</p><p>Then one fateful day during her sixth year at Hogwarts he died. Self-inflicted blasting charm to the head.</p><p>Post-war battle fatigue they'd called it.</p><p>The war might have ended decades before, but the war in her Uncle Mercurius's head had waged on. Until one day, the war finally ended. Never in a million years would she have expected her beloved uncle to be suffering so silently. Mercurius had always had a smile on his face. He liked his bourbon neat, had a fondness for magical creatures with wings, and could light up a room with his boisterous laugh.</p><p>But there were some days where his smile was a little more forced, his laugh a little weaker. Days where he'd sit in his favorite bar, the Three Broomsticks, for hours on end. Occasionally an old war buddy would join him, but as the years moved on, the days had become lonelier and lonelier at that old bar.</p><p>It had hurt so much when he died.</p><p>But Rosmerta was not one to wallow in misery and it wasn't long before she was determined to honor the memory of her Uncle and to help others like him. At first, she'd thought of becoming a medi-witch, but her OWL scores hadn't been good enough to meet the NEWT requirements and her first option had closed as quickly as she had thought about it. It wasn't until a Hogsmeade visit in her seventh year that an idea had struck her.</p><p>The Three Broomsticks. Her Uncle's home away from home.</p><p>And it was how it began. She convinced the current owner to take her on as an employee. She worked hard, she worked late, and she worked every job she could on the side, saving every Knut and Sickle she could get her hands on. Four years of good old fashioned Hufflepuff hard work paid off. Until finally, at the tender age of twenty, she had walked out of Gringotts with a business loan and into the Three Broomsticks as its newest and youngest owner to date.</p><p>If she couldn't help people medically, she could try to help people with her words. And thus, Madam Rosmerta became Hogsmeade's newest staple barmaid. Business boomed and she tried her best to connect with her customers, to empathize with them, and to be an outlet for people to talk to.</p><p>She listened. To love and heartbreak, tragedy, and happiness, new additions to the family and old friends long passed. It was emotionally and physically exhausting as she struggled to run a successful business and to also listen and support the people she'd come to know over the years, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.</p><p>Not many people were able to say they found their calling in life, but she was lucky enough to not only discover her lifelong passion but to also find happiness despite the tragedy.</p><p>So, when the newest addition to her workforce had sat quietly at the very end of the bar, nursing his drink slowly, in her Uncle's old favorite seat, she'd felt obligated to strike up a conversation.</p><p>Charming.</p><p>If she was to use one word to describe the wizard's ability to communicate, that would be it. He carried himself with an easy sense of confidence, a roguish grin, and had the air of a man who could take on the world. But despite the overt flirtations and casual grins, it had been his eyes that caught the barmaid's attention the most.</p><p>It wasn't that they were anything too exotic. They were a dull shade of emerald, quite similar in fact to one Lily Evans, although hers seemed to shine much brighter than his. No, it wasn't the eye color that caught her attention, it was the way they never seemed to match the wizard's expressions. Flat. That was the best way she could describe it. He smiled and laughed with the best of them, but it never seemed to reach his eyes.</p><p>Just like her Uncle Mercurius.</p><p>So, when she discovered he was living in and out of taverns and didn't have a job, she didn't hesitate. She offered him a place to stay, provided he was willing to work.</p><p>Rosmerta smiled fondly at the first real emotion he'd displayed, the annoying idiot. His eyes had crinkled in confusion. As if he had no idea why anyone would offer such a lucrative deal to a total stranger. But she wasn't about to take no for an answer and promptly dragged the wizard to an empty room, stuffed a key into his hands, and told him they'd talk work hours in the morning.</p><p>The next day he'd shown up downstairs and promptly asked what he needed to do to help.</p><p>Some days she had to drag his arse out of bed or scold him for day drinking on a Tuesday, but she never asked any questions. Not about the scars that littered his body or the way his eyes twitched every time someone walked behind him. Not about the way he liked to sit with his back to a wall, silently watching the people around him as he took his breaks. And not about how despite all the confidence and bravado he always seemed to be just a bit lost. Like he was looking for something but didn't know what it was. She never asked any questions.</p><p>But she was confident that one day if he ever needed to, he'd talk to her. And she would listen.</p><hr/><p>"Order up!" came the upbeat cry of Rosmerta as Harry deftly swept his way through the crowded Inn to the bar.</p><p>"Table seven Harry!"</p><p>"Aye, aye Cap'n!" quipped Harry as he summoned the tray of food to his arms, already making his way to the table.</p><p>It was already that time of year, Hogwarts students were out and about, spring was just starting to bring the warm weather, and the Three Broomsticks was as busy as ever. After the failed Death Eater attack over two weeks ago, Harry had noticed that security for the village had been subtly increased. The number of Aurors patrolling the village had definitely seen a jump, while a quick glance of the Three Broomsticks revealed at least a trio of plainclothes Aurors. Obviously working as undercover security.</p><p>"Alright that should be one house special and a coffee, enjoy your meal!" rattled off Harry absentmindedly as he laid out the food and drink on table seven.</p><p>"Why thank you, my dear boy," Harry froze at the grandfatherly tone, "I've always found dear Rosmerta's cooking to be quite divine don't you agree?"</p><p>The former Unspeakable focused on the old man carefully sipping his coffee, his eyes twinkling in amusement.</p><p>Harry flinched.</p><p>"Ahh," Harry paused, slamming his occlumency barriers in place, just in case, "I'm sure Rosie would be delighted, Mr. Dumbledore."</p><p>The headmaster chuckled lightly, "Please. Mr. Dumbledore was my father. Call me Albus, I insist."</p><p>Harry outwardly smiled and nodded, while inwardly his mind was racing. Albus Dumbledore wasn't lauded as the second coming of Merlin for no reason. He was without a doubt one of the most powerful, influential, and intelligent wizards to ever grace the wizarding world.</p><p>This was no chance encounter.</p><p>"Of course, Albus is there anything else I could get you or..."</p><p>The headmaster's eyes only twinkled harder, "Perhaps you could spare an old man a chat? It's so very rare that I get a chance to meet new people."</p><p>Harry gave a halfhearted grin, "I would love to, really, but I really should be helping Rosie right now... Busy night and whatnot."</p><p>Albus gave off a grandfatherly smile as he motioned towards the bar, "It seems your problem has just been resolved."</p><p>Glancing up Harry let out a snort of amusement at the Prewett twins dressed up as caricaturized Mexican waiters saluting Rosie dramatically.</p><p>Looking back at his old professor, the old man motioned to the seat across from him. Letting loose a sigh of defeat, Harry slid silently into the chair across from Albus. Dumbledore looked... Young. Not so much that he looked any different physically than he would in the nineties but... Lighter was probably a better adjective.</p><p>Not weighed down by his failures. Not yet.</p><p>And maybe short a wrinkle or two.</p><p>"What can I help you with Albus?" asked Harry, taking the initiative in starting the conversation.</p><p>"Hhmmm... Consider this an old man's curiosity," started Dumbledore as he took another swig from his coffee mug, absentmindedly creating a privacy ward around the two, "Not too long ago, someone dear to me shared the most fascinating memory."</p><p>Harry nodded slowly.</p><p>"You see, after witnessing this memory, I found myself curious as to who this young man was that possessed such an interesting skill set," continued Dumbledore amiably, "Imagine my surprise when my inquiries came up empty. No name. No history. No trace."</p><p>Harry slowly gathered his magic, ready for anything. His attempts to create a false identity had been more expensive than he had expected and he had hoped to stay under the radar long enough until he could afford it.</p><p>It seemed his drunken brawl with the Death Eaters ruined that particular plan.</p><p>"So that brings me to my first question," Dumbledore leaned forward placing his hands together, "Why is a Ministry Unspeakable working at the Three Broomsticks as a waiter?"</p><p>Harry almost winced at the question. What the hell did he say while he was drunk? A jumbled memory of a red-headed Auror and an identification charm flashed across his thoughts.</p><p>Oh shite.</p><p>How the hell did he forget blowing his cover like that? Over a decade as an Unspeakable and nobody ever knew his identity, but one drunken encounter in the past and he spills his identity like a bloody rookie! Granted, during his time there had been charms put in place to prevent mistakes like that from happening, but it seemed the magic holding his tongue had not survived his unintentional jaunt to the past. Next time he was going out to the pub, he swore to Merlin he was going to imperio himself to not be an OpSec risk. Nicholas would have beat him senseless for his breach in security.</p><p>Harry glanced back up at Dumbledore, who was waiting patiently for an answer.</p><p>To tell the truth? Or not?</p><p>"I'm retired,"</p><p>Half-truths would work. Technically, it wasn't even a lie.</p><p>Albus raised a curious brow, "Retired?"</p><p>Harry nodded confidently, "Retired."</p><p>"You wouldn't mind proving that, would you? As Chief Warlock, I have the authority to verify your claims. Although you would still fall under the protection of the Unspeakable Act of 1769. I would be unable to enquire any further..."</p><p>Harry's mind raced in thought. This could work. It was impossible to fake the magical seal that identified him as an Unspeakable. And although he would be completely unknown in the current Department of Mysteries, any Unspeakable other than the Head would be unable to see his true identity and callsign.</p><p>And if the Chief Warlock could be swayed to help, he might be able to get an official identity through legitimate channels. Rolling up his sleeve, Harry released the semi-permanent glamour that hid the magical tattoo burned into his forearm. The image of a cross with a serpent draped around the shaft as well as detached wings and a floating crown faded into existence.</p><p>The old man pulled out his wand and easily cast the ministry identification charm, a small piece of parchment suddenly popping into the old man's hand. The headmaster's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise.</p><p>"Group Commander?"</p><p>Harry's eyes narrowed as he wandlessly summoned the parchment into his hand. The information on it was more detailed than he had expected.</p><p>Unspeakable. Field Operative.</p><p>Group Commander</p><p>"You shouldn't have been able to see that much," shot Harry semi-accusingly.</p><p>"Forgive an old man's deception. While my capacity as Chief Warlock does not grant me this knowledge, my position as Supreme Mugwump does," the headmaster said apologetically, "Although I am surprised at such a high rank achieved at such a young age. A Group Commander is no small accomplishment."</p><p>"It helps being good at what you do..." said Harry offhandedly as he rubbed his temples lightly, "So what happens now?"</p><p>"That depends on you my boy," said Dumbledore, "Tell me."</p><p>"What do you know about the Order of Phoenix?"</p><hr/><p>"Sooooo... What did Dumbledore want from you Harry?" asked Rosmerta, leaning over the bar, her considerable cleavage hanging from her robes. Harry chuckled at Rosie's scandalous expression as he flicked at her forehead, "Just a little recruitment drive."</p><p>Rosie's eyes widened before she whispered conspiratorially, "The Order?"</p><p>Harry grinned roguishly as he leaned in closer to his boss, "Nope."</p><p>"Damn it Harry!" groaned Rosmerta playfully swiping at the former Unspeakable's head.</p><p>"Forgive me, my Mistress," smiled Harry, sipping at his overly sweetened tea, "I turned him down. Joined the HDF instead..."</p><p>"The Hogsmeade Defense Force?" asked Rosmerta, her eyes narrowed contemplatively.</p><p>"Got it in one Rosie," quipped Harry as he leaned against the counter, "Though I thought it stood for Hogwarts Defense Force.."</p><p>Rosmerta leaned her delicate chin onto her fists, "Why'd Dumbledore recruit you?"</p><p>Harry cocked his head to the side curiously, "You haven't heard the rumors?"</p><p>"What? The one where you took out a group of Death Eaters single-handedly? I thought that was just your fan club making up stories!"</p><p>"Yeah, well-wait. Fan club?"</p><p>"If there was a most beautiful contest here in town, me and you would be king and queen darling..." Rosmerta said saucily, her cheeks rosy with mischief.</p><p>"Merin. I'm cursed."</p><p>Rosmerta laughed joyously, the brunette smiling widely, "You're just a regular heartbreaker aren't you Harry."</p><p>"Couldn't be farther from the truth Rosie," Harry smiled, raising his cup of tea to his Mistress.</p><p>"So what exactly does being in the HDF entail?"</p><p>Harry shrugged as he reached behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of bourbon, "Not much. There's a training weekend once a month, similar to the muggle Territorial Army. If Hogsmeade or Hogwarts is ever attacked, I'd be part of the defense."</p><p>"Oh? When's your first training weekend?"</p><p>"That reminds me, Rosie," Harry grinned mischievously, "I won't be coming in this weekend."</p><p>"You son of a bitch."</p><hr/><p>"Hello, my name is Auror Amelia Bones, and I'll be in charge of your training," said the steely grey-eyed Auror, her gaze moving across the rabble of witches and wizards spread out in front of her.</p><p>"The HDF is not designed to create an army but is instead designed to give volunteer witches and wizards such as yourselves, the ability to better defend yourself, your families, and your homes.</p><p>The petite Auror rested her hands on her hips, glaring intently at the crowd.</p><p>Harry gave the Auror a cheeky grin and a wave, causing the redhead to double-take.</p><p>"I-uh-my partner here Auror Scrimgeour will take over from here," said Amelia as she waved to her partner next to her.</p><p>"Indeed. I am Auror Rufus Scrimgeou-"</p><p>"You..." hissed the female Auror dragging Harry away from the crowd, "What the hell are you doing here?"</p><p>"What? Not excited to see me, Amy?"</p><p>"That's Auror Bones to you," said the Auror, crossing her arms across her chest, "And why is a..."</p><p>Amelia paused, glancing back and forth, "You know... Joining the HDF?"</p><p>Harry ran his hand through his disheveled hair and sighed "Look. I'm retired. I shouldn't have even revealed to you my status when I did, but I was drunk and didn't have my head on straight. And seeing as how Dumbledore will have my hide if I go around obliviating everyone who knows, here I am."</p><p>Amelia cast a wary gaze at the former Unspeakable, "Dumbledore?"</p><p>"Who else?" quipped Harry, "Personally, I'd much rather be inside than out here in the bloody cold."</p><p>"There is something called a warming charm you know."</p><p>"Ahh yes," grinned Harry as he pulled out a silver flask from his coat, "But that's what the firewhiskey is for."</p><p>Amelia rolled her eyes, "To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure if this training is going to be any help for someone of your... expertise... I've heard rumors of the training you guys go through."</p><p>"Worse."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Whatever you've heard? It's worse than that. You don't fail the Q-Course... You pass or you die."</p><p>Amelia shifted awkwardly at that morbid fact.</p><p>Harry laughed at the slightly horrified look the Auror was staring at him with, "Relaaax. I'm joking. This training is pretty pointless for me though."</p><p>"What about me then?"</p><p>"Hmm? What about you?"</p><p>Amelia puffed up slightly, "Seeing as you are a member of the HDF and I am in charge of overseeing force readiness, what if I duel you?"</p><p>The former Unspeakable raised an amused brow. The petite Auror deflated slightly at the reaction before plowing on, "You need someone to keep you from going rusty and I could benefit from dueling someone with your supposed skills. I have the Department Heads seat in mind and I'm not going to get there without taking advantage of every opportunity I can get my hands on."</p><p>Harry sighed, "You're not going to leave me alone, are you? Isn't this Auror harassment? Aren't there laws against that?"</p><p>"Unlucky for you, no."</p><p>"Bugger."</p><p>"So how do you want to do this?" asked Harry as he followed the pretty red-headed Auror.</p><p>The day had gone by relatively quickly, with Aurors Bones and Scrimgeour assessing and training the newest HDF recruits while Harry just kind of hung out in the background. His prodigal abilities far surpassing the basic stunning and shield spells everyone else was working on.</p><p>After everyone was dismissed for the night, Harry followed Amelia through the floo network to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's official practice arena.</p><p>"No holds barred, alternate Unforgivable's okay with you?" asked Amelia, moving towards the middle of the arena.</p><p>"Sounds good to me," said Harry cracking his neck in anticipation.</p><p>These were the kind of rules Harry could get behind. Alternate Unforgivable's were simply different colored spells representing each Unforgivable.</p><p>Granted, the Unspeakable program made liberal use of the cruciatus and imperio spells and only used the killing curse alternative in their practice spars.</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>Harry let Amelia settle into her dueling stance, watching silently as he stood across from the Auror, his hands resting in his pockets. The former Unspeakable chuckled at the indignant look Amy gave him at his relaxed stance.</p><p>"Ready when you are Amy..."</p><p>The red-headed Aurors eyes narrowed in concentration, "On three."</p><p>"One. Two. Three."</p><p>A trio of silent stunners exploded out of Amelia's wand scattered at eye level, chest height, and at knee level. The spells were fired in such a way that a target couldn't dodge left, right, or back. A quick finishing technique that was infamous for succeeding when a perpetrator couldn't get a shield up fast enough.</p><p>Despite being impressed at Amelia's casting speed, Harry grinned at the predictable move. Diving forward, Harry twisted past the stunning spells before rolling onto the sandy ground in front of his opponent. Despite the incredibly unorthodox tactic, the Auror stood her ground and started throwing a series of bludgeoning and stunning spells at the Unspeakable. Harry charged forward at the Auror, his wand still strapped to his forearm, and slid under the onslaught of spells sliding until he was almost in arms distance.</p><p>The female Auror, unnerved by the rapid assault cast a quick protego, a shimmering shield snapping into existence, as she took a reflexive step back.</p><p>Grasping the sand that made up the dueling arena, Harry flung a handful of the blinding material at the Aurors face, her arm instinctively covering her eyes, as he snapped to his feet and moved within arms reach of petite Auror. Hooking a foot behind the girl, Harry slammed his left palm into her chest, knocking the Auror off balance and onto her back. Without missing a beat, Harry's wand shot out of his right arms holster and rested lightly on the woman's delicate throat.</p><p>Harry grinned at the fallen Auror, "I believe that's a win for me Auror..."</p><p>Amelia gasped as she struggled to breathe, the wind knocked out of her, "T-that w-was cheating j-jackass. Fight me l-like a proper w-wizard."</p><p>Harry chuckled as he held out an arm for the Auror, the petite woman grasping on to his forearm as he pulled her up.</p><p>"All in all, not too shabby Amy," quipped Harry lightheartedly.</p><p>"L-liar. You kicked m-my arse in l-less than f-fifteen seconds," groaned Amelia as she bent over gasping for breath.</p><p>"Head up Miss Bones," chided Harry, forcing the Auror to rest her hands on her head, "You could've done much worse Amy, a few technical issues to work on, and you'll be lasting whole minutes against me!"</p><p>"Git."</p><p>"Seriously though, you've got some skills. Your casting speed was phenomenal, while the nonverbal spells don't give your opponent an idea of what you're casting," complimented Harry as Amelia listened intently, "However; your battlefield awareness could definitely use some work."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"I would've used those bludgeoning charms on the earth in front of you, it would've obscured my view of you and allowed you to get some distance on me. Using your environment to your advantage can be the difference between life and death.</p><p>Amelia cast a contemplative eye at the former Unspeakable, before nodding.</p><p>"Only other thing I can think of is your footwork. When people start throwing AK's around, the last thing you want to be is a stationary target."</p><p>"AK's?"</p><p>Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion before shrugging, "Forgot you people have a different set of slang. The killing curse."</p><p>"AK's..." said Amelia, rolling the term on her tongue, "Easy enough."</p><p>Harry shrugged again before motioning to the Auror, "You up for round two?"</p><p>Amelia slammed her fist into her palm, blowing her asymmetrical pixie haircut out of her eyes.</p><p>"Bring it on punk."</p><hr/><p>Harry couldn't stop grinning as he walked through the hall of the ministry, his sparring session with Miss Bones going far better than he had initially expected. The feisty redhead was a quick study, quickly adapting the advice Harry gave her into her fighting style. The Auror being skilled enough to give him a slight challenge when he was facing her.</p><p>The former Unspeakable chuckled, the look of frustration on the beautiful Auror's face when he told her their longest bout was fifty-nine seconds was priceless, especially considering he lied about the time. Harry could definitely see how Amelia would go on to become the Head of the Department of-</p><p>Harry froze, before dropping to the floor, an overpowered stunning spell flying overhead.</p><p>The former Unspeakable rolled forward as a group of shimmering wizards faded into appearance around him. Releasing his wand from his holster Harry twisted past a black curse as he scrunched his eyes shut and cast a nonverbal Lumos Maxima, the flash temporarily blinding his assailants. Still in motion, Harry grasped the closest assailant and wrenched the wizard's arm violently behind his back.</p><p>The sound of breaking bones and a single gasp of pain was all the unfortunate wizard had time for before Harry planted a dragon skin boot into his back and sent him tumbling into a pair of his blinded comrades. Harry quickly sent a pair of banishing charms at a pair of conjured wolves, the quick work of an attacker who was able to spell his vision back.</p><p>"Bastard," growled a burly attacker, his cloaked face hidden as he threw a savage right cross that connected with Harry's chest, sending him crashing into the corridor wall.</p><p>Grunting in pain, Harry ducked under another brutal-looking swing and swiped a hidden knife from his boot, slamming it into the inside of the man's thigh.</p><p>A roar of pain broke the silence as Harry cast a wandless banishing charm, sending the burly attacker flying across the room.</p><p>"Imperio!" cried a female witch triumphantly, as the silvery curse connected with the former Unspeakable.</p><p>Harry froze and raised his hands in the air seemingly caught under the Unforgivable as he effortlessly dismissed the mind control.</p><p>"Nice shot kid," complimented one of the cloaked assailants, "This guy's deadlier than he looks. I want him tied up and stunned, I don't want to take any chances with this one."</p><p>"You got it boss," replied one of the attackers, raising his wand to stun the former Unspeakable.</p><p>Harry took that as his cue to disagree.</p><p>Lashing out, Harry connected a quick jab to the face of the wizard about to stun him and hooked an arm around the female witch that had cursed him, dragging her back from his attackers.</p><p>"Oh shit-"</p><p>"Not another step," ordered Harry coolly, his wand pressed against the witch's head, "Or the Rookie gets it..."</p><p>The supposed leader raised both his hands up carefully, although his companions still kept their wands trained on him, "Alright, let's not do anything hasty here..."</p><p>Harry snorted, "Coming from the Unspeakable squad that tried to ambush me? You could've at least left the greenhorn at home..."</p><p>The hooded leader glanced at his companions before continuing, "Then you know who we are?"</p><p>The time traveler rolled his eyes, "That was a textbook snatch and grab op if I've ever seen one. Word of advice for next time, the protections on your snazzy face-concealing hoods can fail if someone overpowers the hell out of a light charm.</p><p>The Unspeakable nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."</p><p>"Now, if you want to confirm my identity like civilized members of society, I promise I won't hurt your precious rookie."</p><p>"You bastard," growled the female witch as she struggled in his grasp.</p><p>"Stop struggling Valkyrie. We'll play nice."</p><p>Harry nodded, before motioning to the Unspeakable holding his face, "You, guy who I nailed in the face. Cast the spell."</p><p>The Unspeakable growled audibly as he looked to his leader for approval. Receiving it, the wounded man stalked over to Harry and his hostage.</p><p>"No funny business. You try to cast anything other than the ID spell and Valkyrie won't be getting her wings if you know what I mean. You understand?"</p><p>The Unspeakable nodded tersely, anger obvious in his body language.</p><p>"Let's get this over with."</p><p>The Unspeakable moved within arm's reach, the body of Valkyrie separating the two wizards, and slowly rolled up the sleeve on the arm held tight to Valkyrie's neck, revealing the tattoo that marked him as an Unspeakable.</p><p>"Cast the spell."</p><p>The man slowly cast the identification spell causing a small piece of parchment to appear.</p><p>"Aww shit," groaned the Unspeakable as he read the words magically carved into the parchment.</p><p>"What's wrong?" asked the Unspeakable leader, his wand arm twitching in anticipation.</p><p>"He's legit chief," said the Unspeakable tossing the parchment to his leader, "He's one of ours..."</p><p>Harry would bet serious money that the faces of all the assembled Unspeakables were all currently unhappy.</p><p>The only people who currently held a higher position than him was the Unspeakable Field Commander and the Head Unspeakable.</p><p>Releasing his hostage, Harry gave a nonchalant shrug at the obviously staring Unspeakables.</p><p>"You should probably report to medbay boys and girls," said Harry, "And you. Squad Leader."</p><p>The Unspeakable jerked in surprise before nodding.</p><p>"Let's go have a chat with the Boss yeah?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>AN: So this is the edit/rewrite. Crazy it's been so long. A lot's happened since. Deployments, more stripes, a sweet new hat. Can't promise anything update wise, but I figured writing again would be a therapeutic hobby for me. I think it's incredible that something I wrote on my phone years ago is still being read and commented on. I always wanted to be a published author so I guess this can serve as a good platform for constructive criticism on my writing style. Forgive any lore errors when it comes to the whole Grindelwald era or the characters within. I started this long before the new movies came out and to be honest kind of grew out of the HP fandom. Regardless, I'm still fond of this old story and hope you enjoy it. If you're new welcome. If you're not, welcome back. Cheers.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Edited 05Dec2019</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Edited 03Jul2020</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AN: Full disclosure. I didn't realize when I was messing around deleting chapters and figuring out how to replace them that it was happening in real-time and would send out an update to everyone saying WTT was updated. I was not prepared for the flood of messages. My bad. Also, sorry to the people who thought I was deleting the original version, I didn't realize how fond some of you were of it. I reposted the original in its cringe-worthy entirety so its there if you want it. Sorry again.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Do you have any idea how much paperwork you've caused me?" came the ranting voice of the Unspeakable Field Commander, his face hidden by the trademark hood of the Department of Mysteries.</p><p>Harry leaned nonchalantly against the door-frame of his future/old boss's office, an apologetic look on his face at the old man's frustration.</p><p>The office of the Unspeakable Field Commander would seem small and unassuming to anybody fully aware of the Sub-department Head's power. Stuffed in a dark corner, the cramped office was filled from floor to ceiling with dusty old manuscripts, a desk covered in loose parchment, and an oddly well-kept poster of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch Championship team, 1892.</p><p>-almost an entire combat squad in the infirmary! Do you even understand how much medical documentation needs to be filed-"</p><p>As his old boss continued one of his infamous rants, Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the old man's office. Thirty years into the past and the relic's workplace still looked exactly the same as it would in the future.</p><p>"Of course you don't care about creating paperwork, I can just tell by looking at your smug little face!" complained the Unspeakable loudly, throwing his hands into the air, "You're probably laughing yourself to death about all the trouble you're causing me, aren't you?!"</p><p>Harry waved his hands about noncommittally, an easy grin on his face.</p><p>"Goddamn time travelers, always causing me a bloody headache," growled the Unspeakable, rubbing his temple, "Oh don't give me that confused look, I knew you were a time traveler the second you walked into my department."</p><p>Harry cocked his head to the side in apparent confusion.</p><p>"Bah!" groaned the Head as he shuffled the paperwork across his desk, knocking most of it onto the floor of the cramped office, "Ah hah!"</p><p>The Unspeakable raised a crumpled piece of parchment into the air, a noticeable mustard stain across its surface.</p><p>"Every time someone steps foot into the Department of Mysteries, one of these puppies gets conjured into my office. Damn things keep appearing over my head and instead of in the damn inbox container!" finished the Head loudly, his fist shaking futilely at the ceiling.</p><p>"So obviously, when I get a report that a field operative activated in nineteen ninety-nine just walked through my department, you are either a really stupid infiltrator or another goddamned time traveler."</p><p>"Another?" said Harry, speaking for the first time.</p><p>"Did I stutter? I must deal with at least a dozen travelers through time a century! Granted none of them have traveled farther than six months, so at least you're somewhat interesting. So, what, twenty-something years? Intentional?"</p><p>Harry shook his head, "Accidental."</p><p>"Any idea of how you arrived?"</p><p>Harry paused, "Not really... Last thing I remember I was drinking in twenty-ten and woke up hungover in nineteen seventy-eight."</p><p>"Ahhhh... Reminds me of the summer of seventeen oh eight, though granted that was only three months, not thirty years..."</p><p>"So, what happens now?" asked Harry taking a seat across the Commander and waving his wand lazily, effortlessly transfiguring his chair into something more comfortable.</p><p>"Your secrecy oath, it still applies does it not?" asked the Unspeakable, collapsing tiredly into his seat.</p><p>"If you're asking whether or not I can tell the world that the infamous Immortal Alchemist Nicholas Flamel is also the crotchety old man in charge of field operations for the Department of Mysteries or that his wife is the Head Unspeakable, then no. That particular secrecy oath still works. Not all of them still do though, I'm not entirely sure why."</p><p>"Cheeky brat," muttered the Head, lowering the cowl of his cloak, revealing the ancient visage of the immortal alchemist, an indignant expression across his face, "You're a bit young to be one of my Group Commanders."</p><p>Harry shrugged, "I slew a Dark Lord or two in my time... The only person I still have trouble dueling with is your wife."</p><p>Nicholas and Harry simultaneously cringed. His lovely wife was a terrifying fighter. Anyone who would throw castration charms as easily and frequently as she did had reason to be feared.</p><p>"Ahh. Well. Let's not bother the Missus anytime soon," said Nicholas carefully, as Harry nodded vehemently in agreement.</p><p>"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure what to do with you," said the immortal contemplatively, "Usually, most travelers are the result of an experiment from R&amp;D. You're the first Field Agent I've had to deal with."</p><p>Harry shrugged, "There was a bit of a hiccup. Dumbledore's figured out my status already ended up telling him I was retired. I assume the Department will be just fine without me. Besides, I'd be willing to help out every once in awhile, if you needed it."</p><p>"Hmm..." hummed the old man as he stroked his beard in thought, "I'd be willing to allow it. As long as you agree to a few stipulations. One, you'd stay on the reserve list, you won't run ops with my agents unless I need to activate you."</p><p>The younger Unspeakable nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Second," a cunning gleam appeared in the immortal's eye, "It seems my combat teams are not as good as they claim to be. Perhaps an expert would be willing to impart some future knowledge to my soldiers?"</p><p>"Wouldn't that break some sort of time travel law?"</p><p>"Bah! Paradoxes are a government conspiracy to discourage time travel experimentation. There are two prevailing thoughts on time travel. One is that everything you do has already been done once before, therefore changing nothing. Or two, your actions are rewriting the timeline as you know it, affecting change with your mere presence," lectured Flamel animatedly, "Either way, my Operatives gain an insight into magical combat in the future. It's a win-win scenario."</p><p>Harry nodded, trusting in his old boss's judgment.</p><p>"And finally, you need a new identity. I can't just be calling you errr..." stumbled Nicholas, a flash of panic crossing the old man's eyes.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "It's Harry old man. You really should get that case of Alzheimer's checked out."</p><p>"Cheeky brat. Who exactly are you in the future?"</p><p>"Harry James Potter. Half-blood Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House Potter. Maybe Black. Not really sure on that. Got the ring, but nothing official."</p><p>"Truly? The future must be a much more tolerable place."</p><p>"Ehh," grunted Harry halfheartedly.</p><p>"I'm sure the current Lords Potter and Black would not be so keen to give up their titles. Perhaps a Carrow? Their line has always been scattered about. No. They wouldn't do... You look nothing like a Weasley, and the rest of the current families have an up to date family tree... Maybe one of the extinct lines? The Pendragons haven't been seen for-"</p><p>Harry tuned out the old man as he thought out loud. The younger Unspeakable let loose a devious grin as an idea suddenly struck him.</p><p>Nicholas paused his thought process, a suspicious expression on his face as he glared at the time traveler who slowly made his way around his desk, a mischievous look in his eyes.</p><p>"What are you up to-"</p><p>"Dad! It's so nice to meet you!" laughed Harry as he made to hug the old Unspeakable, the old man backing away from the idiotic time traveler.</p><p>"Step away from me this instant! You are no son of mine!" roared Nicholas as he feebly blocked the other Unspeakable's path with his rather plush office chair.</p><p>"But Father! Why don't you love me?"</p><p>"I will beat you senseless boy!"</p><hr/><p>Agent Valkyrie was not a happy woman. It was hard enough being the rookie member of Sigma Squad. The endless hazing, the constant pranks, the dumb jokes. Valkyrie swore she was going to start murdering people. This was not the glamorous life she had expected when she was approached by an Unspeakable recruiter after Hogwarts.</p><p>Tradition they say. Well they can stick their goddamn tradition where the sun!-</p><p>The female Unspeakable took deep calming breaths, drawing on the lessons of her youth. Witches of her blood were supposed to be graceful, calm, in control at all times.</p><p>Then that mother fucker just had to take her hostage!</p><p>Valkyrie growled audibly, she should have hit the cocky bastard with a damn crucio!</p><p>The woman felt her blood boil at the thought of the smug bastard. She wasn't going to hear the end of this for months!</p><p>Her only consolation was that she and the boss man were the only ones to come out physically unscathed from their failed snatch and grab. Archer had to get the bones in his left arm vanished and regrown, Loki looked like he got smashed in the face with a bludger and-</p><p>"Oooff!" grunted agent Valkyrie as she fell backward onto the floor.</p><p>The amused target of her failed mission stood nonchalantly over her.</p><p>"You!" hissed the woman, a murderous expression on her face, unfortunately, hidden behind her charmed hood.</p><p>"Me?" asked the smug bastard, a brow raised in amusement, "Aren't you that rookie from earlier? Sorry 'bout that. No hard feelings?"</p><p>Valkyrie felt her fury grow at the gall of the cocky son of a bitch in front of her, her wand already in motion, no hard feelings her ass!</p><p>One second Valkyrie had a curse at the edge of her lips, her wand nearly finished with its movements. The next, the woman found her face smashed into the cold floor, her wand arm twisted behind her and a knee jabbed harshly into her back.</p><p>"Bastard-" growled the woman as she felt the man relieve her of her wand.</p><p>"Well that was rude," quipped the man as he twirled her wand lazily through his fingers, moving from his position on top of her.</p><p>Valkyrie hopped to her feet, her hidden face burning red with embarrassment.</p><p>"Give me back my wand," growled the woman.</p><p>The man gave her an incredulous look, "After you just tried to curse me? What do I look like? An Auror?"</p><p>Valkyrie let loose a small snort of amusement at the not so subtle jab at the Auror corps. Incompetent wand wavers the lot of them.</p><p>"No, you'll get your wand when I'm sure I won't be getting a cruciatus to the back. Or if you say please. Either way works for me," said the man as he stopped spinning her wand in his hand, staring at it curiously.</p><p>"I swear I've seen this wand before..." muttered the bastard.</p><p>Agent Valkyrie took in a calming breath, trying to get a lid on her infamous temper, "Give me back my wand. Please."</p><p>The bastard's eyes widened in shock before he eventually shrugged and tossed her wand back at her, "Huh. I had you pegged as one of those arrogant prideful types. Didn't think you'd actually apologize."</p><p>The man scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "I must be getting rusty... Hehe..."</p><p>Valkyrie resisted the urge to curse the man again. Her past two attempts proving her inferiority to the bastard's fighting ability.</p><p>"Why the hell are you walking around here without an escort bastard?" asked the woman angrily.</p><p>"Bastard? Ouch. You wound me. I much prefer Harry," grinned Harry as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Besides, I work here. Be a bit odd if I needed a babysitter at my workplace eh?"</p><p>"Then why the hell were we ordered to capture you dead or alive?"</p><p>Harry shrugged, "What can I say? I pissed off the old man... It's how he shows he loves me. Besides, it's good training for you guys. I'm not exactly an easy target to take down..."</p><p>Valkyrie rolled her eyes at the arrogant twat, "Cocky bastard."</p><p>Harry gave her an easy grin, "It's a character flaw. Call it the result of being the golden boy back in school."</p><p>"You? The golden boy?"</p><p>"I've come a long way... Now I just have unhealthy coping mechanisms. Being as annoying as possible being my favorite," grinned Harry, "You're Agent Valkyrie of Sigma is that right?"</p><p>Valkyrie nodded slowly.</p><p>"I'll be sure to remember that..." a mischievous look flashed across Harry's face, "Rookie..."</p><p>If the bastard didn't suddenly apparate Valkyrie swore she would've choked the asshole to death.</p><hr/><p>"Harry! I swear to Merlin if I have to drag you out of bed again, I'm going to kick your arse!"</p><p>Harry groaned tiredly as he rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.</p><p>"Mmphgh..." moaned the Unspeakable loudly as he rubbed the purpling bruise across his chest.</p><p>"Don't you moan at me, Mister! I know where you sleep! Now hurry up and get out here. Someone wants to talk to you!"</p><p>"Love you too Rosie..." groaned Harry sarcastically as summoned a healing salve off his dresser. The burly Unspeakable from last night got him pretty good with that haymaker, a dark bruise branching out over his left pectoral.</p><p>Harry turned as his door suddenly burst open and a pair of women came barging into his space.</p><p>"Damn it, Harry, how long does it take for you to get ready?" bemoaned Rosmerta, the pretty brunette dragging her companion behind her.</p><p>"Morning Rosie," nodded Harry, rolling his eyes at his landlord/boss's lack of barriers, "You too Amy."</p><p>Standing awkwardly behind the brunette, the petite redheaded Auror shifted silently. Her Auror robes replaced with a set of casual robes.</p><p>"Now why exactly-" Rosmerta paused mid-sentence. "What the hell happened to you? And are those claw marks?"</p><p>Harry glanced down at that particular set of scars Rosie was asking about. Memories of a mission gone wrong, a broom on fire, and getting swatted out of the sky by a particularly ornery undead dragon came to mind.</p><p>"Testaments of an adventurous youth."</p><p>Rosie scoffed motioning at his scar ridden body, "What? As a lion tamer?"</p><p>"I prefer the term exotic dancer."</p><p>"A stripper Harry? Really?" deadpanned Rosmerta, disbelief evident on the pretty woman's face.</p><p>"My clients were very rough."</p><p>Rosie stared at him dumbly, before throwing her hands up in frustration.</p><p>"Forget it! Don't care! He's all yours Amelia, I've got errands to run," exclaimed Rosmerta stalking out of his room, muttering about lying good for nothing waiters and their stupid insistence on being as aggravating as possible.</p><p>Harry grinned at Rosie's antics before running a hand through his shaggy hair, "What can I do for you, Amy?"</p><p>The Auror moved into his room, closing the door behind her, "I need your help."</p><hr/><p>"Umm... Harry?" asked Amelia, her posture rigid.</p><p>"Yes Amy?" said Harry as he dug into his bowl of ice cream with gusto.</p><p>"When I asked if you knew where we could talk in private," the Auror lowered her voice to a hissing whisper, "I didn't think an ice cream shop in Diagon Alley was an option!"</p><p>"Ahh..." hummed Harry as he pointed a chocolate-covered spoon at the Auror, "That's your first mistake. Rule number one of covert meetings is to have them in public."</p><p>Amelia looked at the retired Unspeakable like he was crazy, "That's idiotic."</p><p>Taking another bite, Harry simply smiled, "I think the term you are looking for is genius."</p><p>"Take a look around, what do you see?"</p><p>Amelia took a quick glance around the shop before answering, "Thirteen heads, seven male, six female. All under the ages of thirty excluding the shop owner who is a middle-aged white male between forty and forty-five. None appear to have any military or law enforcement training, however, the male directly on my nine has a wand holster, implying at least a familiarity with some form of self-defense."</p><p>Harry nodded simply, "Do you know what I see?"</p><p>"I see six pairs of couples enjoying some warm cups of coffee on this cold winter day, although the couple in the corner seem to be going through a rough patch. Poor bugger. He's going to be heartbroken."</p><p>Amelia gave him a confused look, "I don't understand."</p><p>Harry sighed, "What it means Miss Bones, is that sometimes the best place to hide is in plain sight. We appear for all intents and purposes, as a couple on a date. And to anyone trying to eavesdrop on us, we would be heard engaged in a scandalous conversation about the merits of public sex."</p><p>Amy's cheeks tinted red in anger and embarrassment.</p><p>"A date is infinitely less suspicious than clandestine meetings in the dark Amy, do try to keep up."</p><p>Amelia gaped before taking in a deep calming breath, "So what we're saying is completely private?"</p><p>"Well if you consider the fact that anyone listening in just heard you proposition me for some raunchy midnight encounters than yes. Private."</p><p>Harry chuckled as the Auror's face reddened in embarrassment.</p><p>Regaining her composure, Amelia continued, "I need your help. I wasn't sure who to trust but I think the Dark Lord has spies in the Auror Corps..."</p><p>Harry gave the Auror an incredulous look, "So you come to me? You do know we've only interacted maybe, twice right? I thought you were trying to seduce me!"</p><p>"What? No! I wasn't trying to-I mean, I don't have anyone else I can go to!" exclaimed the redhead frantically, shaking her head, "I'm not exactly the most sociable of people. And I don't know who to trust in the department! I figured you were my best chance at help, being a former y'know."</p><p>Harry rubbed his temples, "I was sure you were trying to seduce me. Why do you think the Auror's have been compromised? And why me?"</p><p>"There's been too many coincidences adding up. Undermanned patrols getting attacked. Secure shipments getting stolen. Safe houses getting compromised. Information only an Auror would know. Once is an accident. Twice is a coincidence..."</p><p>"Three times is enemy action," finished Harry, completing the old adage. The time traveler barely restrained a sigh.</p><p>Despite traveling thirty years to the past, Harry had, for the most part, ignored the reality of his situation. He was currently right in the middle of the first wizarding war. He knew for a fact the Auror Corps in nineteen seventy-eight was corrupt. Hell, there were already books written about it during his time.</p><p>Voldemort was still alive.</p><p>The bastard had been dead for so long, it felt almost surreal to acknowledge the fact. Harry had grown up and moved on after the war of his youth. He was far from the undertrained and underprepared boy who beat the Dark Lord with a disarming charm.</p><p>He had battled dragons in the depths of tombs long forgotten, fought in the Great Vampire Wars that had threatened to spill into the muggle world and put down a budding Dark Lord hoping to fill the shoes of his failed predecessor. Harry was no longer that scared little boy. He was an Unspeakable. The best.</p><p>Voldemort was still alive. And neither can live while the other survives. Harry gave a small snort of amusement. The damn prophecy still hung over his head like a guillotine.</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>The Unspeakable sighed softly, "Listen to me carefully. I'm not as retired as I've led you to believe. I want you to start compiling me a list of names. People you suspect, their associates, anything you can find. But do so quietly. You can't trust anybody."</p><p>Amelia nodded conspiratorially.</p><p>"I'll talk to my people. You get me those names and we'll take care of them."</p><p>"Take care of them?"</p><p>"Less you know the better," said Harry, pointing at his head, "You don't want that kind of knowledge floating around your head if you can help it."</p><p>Amelia nodded.</p><p>"Second, we'll be officially seeing each other now Amy."</p><p>The Auror choked, "W-what?"</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "We need a reason to interact. When an attractive Auror starts meeting with a roguishly handsome waiter, people are going to talk. It's called a cover Amy, Merlin it's like you've never done this before."</p><p>Harry groaned at the sheepish look the Auror was giving him.</p><p>"Look we need to-" Harry froze as a foreboding feeling crept across his spine before a massive boom violently shook the shop.</p><p>"An attack?"</p><p>Amy nodded, standing up abruptly, wand in hand.</p><p>"That's what I was afraid of," said Harry, as he deactivated the charms hiding his Unspeakable cloak, and raised the enchanted hood over his head, concealing his identity.</p><p>The screech of panicked screams echoed loudly outside the shop.</p><p>Harry charged out of the building to a scene of chaos. Flames were bursting from a myriad of broken shops, while Death Eaters robed in black marched down the alley, cutting down civilians left and right.</p><p>"Goddamn cowards," growled Harry as he banished a splintered wooden beam into the stomach of a distracted Death Eater, the cruciatus curse he was casting suddenly and violently stopping.</p><p>Jabbing his wand forward, Harry quickly shouted to the female Auror beside him, "Auror Bones! Catch!"</p><p>The Unspeakable twisted his wand backward, summoning a wave of panicked civilians towards him and away from the Death Eaters. Without pausing to see if Amelia caught them, Harry exploded into action.</p><p>A pair of shaggy polar bears twisted into creation as Harry's magic transformed them from the broken wreckage into lumbering beasts of destruction. Another quick wave of the Unspeakable's wand saw the sudden creation of spiked metal armor forming on the creatures, adding an additional layer of protection on the already terrifying beasts.</p><p>Sprinting to the closest Death Eater in sight, Harry ducked under a particularly nasty blood boiling curse and slammed a savage fist into the man's unprotected stomach. Before the unfortunate Death Eater could finish dry heaving, Harry was already behind the man, using him as a shield, as the telltale flash of the killing curse connecting with the terrorist.</p><p>Slamming his palm into the dead Death Eater's back, Harry wandlessly banished the dead man at his opponents.</p><p>Diving out of the way of another killing curse, Harry grasped the hidden knife he kept hidden in his boot and sent it flying. Moving in a practiced motion, the Unspeakable waved his wand, activating the replication charm on the blade, transforming the lone blade into over a dozen.</p><p>An unfortunate pair of Death Eaters found their lives tragically cut short as the silver blades flew through their shields and pinned them violently to the wall.</p><p>Harry let loose a grim smile at the frantic screams of a pair of Death Eaters as his transfigured bears mauled them to death.</p><p>"Crucio!"</p><p>Harry snarled in pain as a torture curse slammed into his side, causing the familiar feeling of a thousand knives driving themselves into his body. The strength of the spell driving him to his knees.</p><p>The Unspeakable gasped for breath the second the curse ended and silently cast a pair of bone breakers in the general direction from where the cruciatus curse came from.</p><p>"Impressive. Not many can cast so quickly after suffering under my grasp..." came a friendly sounding voice, as Harry rolled backward out of the way of another crucio.</p><p>Glancing up at his opponent, Harry flinched, causing a bone-crushing hex to nearly take his head off.</p><p>"Ahhh. I see you have recognized me," drawled the handsome looking man standing in the middle of the burning street, flames licking the bottom of his robes harmlessly, "I am Lord Voldemort. It is a pleasure."</p><p>The self-proclaimed dark lord bowed dramatically, an easy smile on his remarkably human face.</p><p>"I can't say I feel the same, my lord," replied Harry sarcastically, as he kept an eye on the Death Eaters stalking alongside their lord.</p><p>"A pity," shrugged the dark lord, his frightfully intelligent eyes seemingly locking with Harry's through his enchanted cowl, "It's not often a ministry Unspeakable openly duels my servants as you have. I was under the impression your organization was more, clandestine, in such matters."</p><p>Harry outwardly shrugged as he struggled to silently break the anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards around him, "I have a tendency to defy expectations."</p><p>The genial smile of the dark lord was far more intimidating than his future counterpart's, as the dark lord spread his arms wide dramatically.</p><p>"Then let us put that to the test. I expect my Death Eaters will kill you," Voldemort's lip curled cruelly into a smile, "I challenge you to defy my expectations..."</p><p>The dark lord had barely finished speaking before Harry burst into motion.</p><p>Six Death Eaters plus the dark lord. Harry gave an inward sigh of relief as Lord Voldemort moved to the rear, seemingly content to watch.</p><p>"Protego," hissed Harry, forming an advanced version of the basic shield spell entirely around his left hand as he twisted underneath a killing curse.</p><p>Harry let loose a savage grin as one of the Death Eaters fired a bone-crushing hex at him. Sliding towards the curse, Harry swung his protego covered hand at the hex and smacked it, sending the spell directly back at its caster, crushing the man's chest with his own spell.</p><p>"You'll pay for that-"</p><p>The former Unspeakable dove sideways out of the way of an unknown dark curse, and waved his wand across the battlefield.</p><p>Chunks of mortar and debris shook violently before twisting into hundreds of snarling oversized rats.</p><p>Continuing his spell chain, Harry's wide arcing wand movement transitioned into the sharp jab of a banishing spell, sending the newly created creatures flying at the Death Eaters.</p><p>Harry roared in pain as a bludgeoning curse clipped his side, sending the Unspeakable crashing through the glass display window of a nearby shop.</p><p>The Unspeakable's vision blurred as crimson blood ran down a cut on his skull and into his eyes. Harry groaned as he lifted himself off the floor, small pieces of debris falling off his cloak as he did so.</p><p>"Avada Kedavra!" snarled a burly Death Eater, the larger man able to physically beat off the transfigured creatures far quicker than his companions.</p><p>Harry wandlessly summoned a nearby display case in front of him, blocking the killing curse, while his wand hand conjured a vicious looking blade attached to a length of chain.</p><p>"Your death will be the first of many-" roared the Death Eater before suddenly stopping. A blade buried deep in his chest.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up mate," growled Harry, before tugging on the chain that connected the Unspeakable to the Death Eater.</p><p>The unfortunate man found himself hurtling through the air at the Unspeakable, before collapsing bonelessly as an elbow struck the Death Eater directly in the face.</p><p>With barely a backward glance, Harry threw a cutting curse at the Death Eaters throat, finishing the man permanently.</p><p>Stepping out of the destroyed storefront, Harry was pleased to see that his wave of killer rats was able to bring down at least two of his opponents. The spell was the brainchild of his best friend and partner in crime, Ron Weasley.</p><p>Apparently, Peter Pettigrew left a foul taste in the redhead's mouth, as the future Auror Captain took great pleasure every time a 'Scabbers' died.</p><p>That left just two Death Eaters to kill.</p><p>Harry spat out a mouthful of blood, "Who's first?"</p><p>The last two Death Eaters glanced at each other before turning simultaneously, casting curses as fast as the two could fire.</p><p>Harry couldn't help but laugh as the curses flew by his head, the feeling nigh indescribable. Fear. Aggression. Adrenaline. Hate.</p><p>You versus the bastards in front of you.</p><p>Harry dove backward, his wand flying through complicated movements as he did so.</p><p>The smaller of the two Death Eaters staggered backward in shock as a fissure in the earth erupted beneath his companion sending his partner screaming into the abyss.</p><p>"Aguamenti!" hissed Harry, sending a stream of water at his opponent. With practiced ease, Harry flicked his wand, transmuting the water into a spear of ice.</p><p>The final Death Eater screamed in agony as the ice spear pinned him to a wall.</p><p>"Sectumsempra," growled Harry audibly, the curse severing the screaming Death Eaters head.</p><p>A sharp clap echoed loudly in the burning alley, as the dark lord slowly made his way forward.</p><p>"Bravo," smiled the dark lord, "Bravo indeed."</p><p>Harry kept a firm grasp on his wand, as he paced in front of the dark lord, the subtle magic behind him slowly finishing its job.</p><p>"You are quite the fighter," purred Voldemort, motioning to his fallen servants, "I had not realized the quality of your organization's soldiers."</p><p>Harry gave a bloody grin, his face hidden by his cloak, "Your servants aren't exactly professionals..."</p><p>"Indeed my friend, while zealous in their enthusiasm, their fighting abilities leave much to be desired."</p><p>Harry shrugged, agreeing with the dark lord's assessment.</p><p>"Unfortunately for you," hissed Voldemort, raising his wand high above his head, "It is time for you to die."</p><p>Lord Voldemort froze, as the telltale magical backlash of a failing ward washed over the two combatants.</p><p>Harry gave a sigh of relief. Amelia had decided to focus on bringing down the anti-apparation and portkey wards instead of joining the melee. Bless her heart.</p><p>The Unspeakable was grateful for the petite woman's forward-thinking as a wave of Aurors popped into the blown-out alley, Albus Dumbledore at their head.</p><p>Voldemort snarled in anger, his handsome face twisting into a fury, "Dumbledore!"</p><p>"Tom," said Albus Dumbledore serenely.</p><p>The dark lord hissed in fury, his situation now severely outnumbered as a full Auror platoon leveled their wands at the dark lord.</p><p>"You," snarled Voldemort, his eyes boring into the tired Unspeakable, "Cower in your anonymity for now Unspeakable... I will discover your true identity... And you will suffer."</p><p>Harry didn't bother to respond, instead raising a single middle finger in retort.</p><p>Voldemort snarled at the response, before turning on his heel disappearing into black smoke.</p><p>Harry slumped tiredly onto the ground, the adrenaline slowly wearing off. As the Auror platoon made their way around the burnt-out alley, putting out fires and checking for survivors, Harry tiredly rested his elbows on his thighs taking deep calming breaths.</p><p>A dozen Death Eaters. Not too fucking shabby. Not what he was expecting when he woke up this morning but taking a look around the still-standing alley, things could've been a lot worse. A lot worse.</p><p>"Umm excuse me?"</p><p>Harry glanced up, an elderly couple standing over him.</p><p>"You're bleeding," pointed out the older woman, motioning at his arm, where a deep cut was bleeding profusely.</p><p>"Ahhh," said Harry tiredly, "Thanks..."</p><p>"We owe you our lives my friend," said the elderly gentleman, the man waving his wand around deliberately, casting a complicated healing spell.</p><p>Harry sighed in relief as he felt the muscles and sinew in his arm knit themselves back together.</p><p>"I understand your position as an Unspeakable means I'll be unable to properly thank you. However..." the old man cast a charm on the bulky ring gracing his finger, a smaller duplicate appearing in his hand, "This will mark you as a friend of the family. If you are ever in need of assistance, the House of Potter is your ally."</p><p>Harry stared blankly at the elderly couple.</p><p>The House of who?</p><p>Awww shite.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>AN: So fun fact. I finally got around to watching the new Fantastic Beasts and seeing Nicholas Flamel being feeble and old annoyed me so much that it actually reminded me about this story. Also, Harry punches more people. Realistic? Not really. Life advice, never sprint at someone shooting at you to punch them. Which for some reason I made Harry do. Return fire is the best preventive medicine. Still, I thought it was fun, so I left it in. Last update until the new year, unfortunately, I go on leave tomorrow and am driving 30 odd hours across the country with the missus and the pup. I predict it will not go as smoothly as the lady predicts... Lol Once again, I appreciate the constructive criticism, you guys have been leaving some excellent feedback. I'm tracking the comma misuse I have going on so once I figure out all the actual rules and what not I'll go through and fix em asap. Once again, thanks for reading, have a good end of 2019.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Edited 17Dec2019</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Edited 03Jul2020</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AN: Welcome back. Hope you enjoy. Also, Fleamont is a ridiculous name and I can't believe it's canon. I can barely take it seriously. More world-building, less action.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Fleamont Potter knew something was wrong. It was that odd feeling in his gut that something just wasn't right. An instinct that saved his life many times before during the War.</p><p>He was an old man now. When he fought in the Great War over thirty years ago, he was a much younger man. Powerful, young, a full head of hair, he was once one of the most feared wizards in all of the magical world. One of the infamous five who stood beside Dumbledore during that final push into the depths of Germany, staving off the elite soldiers of Grindelwald long enough so Albus could finish the war.</p><p>And by God did they succeed.</p><p>He had almost died today.</p><p>It was such an average day. The temperature was a bit chillier than he was normally comfortable with. Diagon Alley was busy, but not too crowded. Nothing to suggest today would be any different than any other day.</p><p>Then the world exploded.</p><p>It was like a light switch. One second he was walking down the street with his lovely wife, Euphemia. The next, he was thirty years in the past, reliving an artillery barrage in a small coastal village in France.</p><p>The aftermath of the Great War was difficult to adjust to.</p><p>Battle fatigue they called it. Soldiers who never really stopped fighting the war. Real or imagined.</p><p>Fleamont was grateful it wasn't called a disorder. Well, not yet at least.</p><p>However; it almost got him, and his wife killed.</p><p>That Death Eater never should have got the drop on him. He'd survived ambushes that left no survivors but himself. Fought and killed wizards' others were far too afraid to face. He was better than that.</p><p>He was better than that.</p><p>The cruciatus curse was something Fleamont never wanted to experience again. His mind was detached as the torture curse caused his aged body to scream and convulse violently.</p><p>He was going to die. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. He would never be able to see his boy again. To continue to watch James grow up into the man he knew he'd be proud of. Whom he was already so very proud of. To maybe one day hold his grandchildren in his arms. To kiss his wife one last time…</p><p>And then the curse stopped.</p><p>With blurry, tear ridden eyes, the old man glanced up at the Death Eater torturing him and was shocked to see the man impaled by a massive wooden spike.</p><p>Fleamont barely had time to grab onto his unconscious wife, before a magical pull on his navel sent the old soldier flying backward through the air, his unknown savior summoning him and his wife away from the Death Eaters.</p><p>The old veteran twisted his body underneath his wife's, determined to protect his wife the best he could.</p><p>It was all for naught, however, as a petite red-headed woman waved her wand and gently lowered the couple to the ground.</p><p>Fleamont laid on his side, gasping for breath as he watched the battle between one man and over a dozen Death Eaters.</p><p>It was brutal.</p><p>It was a fight straight out of the War.</p><p>There was no mercy in the lone defender's actions, every movement was made with purpose and experience. Efficiency. The man was the shining example of it.</p><p>But he wasn't perfect. It wasn't obvious to the untrained eye, but the Unspeakable wasn't used to fighting alone. The way he moved, as if he was in an unseen formation, the way he hesitated to defend as if he was used to someone else protecting his back.</p><p>This was a man unused to fighting alone.</p><p>"Effie my love, are you alright?" asked Fleamont, his shaking hand wiping the blood from his beloved's eyes.</p><p>"Monty?" whispered his wife, the former Black moaning in pain.</p><p>"I'm right here my love..." cooed Fleamont softly, as he tucked a stray black strand of hair behind his wife's ear.</p><p>"T-that woman," hissed Euphemia in pain. "Help her..."</p><p>Fleamont glanced backward at the young red-headed woman from earlier, who was frantically casting, trying to bring down the anti-apparation and portkey wards covering the alley.</p><p>"Of course my love," acknowledged Fleamont, as he struggled to his feet. Moving next to the younger woman, the wizened wizard gave a nod of appreciation before lifting his wand and began muttering the counter curse for the offending wards.</p><p>Fleamont's eyes widened as he saw the lone Unspeakable take a curse to the side and go flying through a shop window. A presence beside him brought his attention to his wife, a determined expression on her face as she brought her wand out and began to chant alongside her husband.</p><p>He could feel it. The life debt that connected the House of Potter to this unknown savior.</p><p>The ancient magic gently reminding the Lord Potter, that he owed his life to the man.</p><p>Fleamont may not have had the reflexes and speed of his youth, but what he did still have was power.</p><p>Although he never could figure out how Dumbledore seemed so much more powerful with age though. The ol' bearded bastard.</p><p>But it was his carefully cultivated power that allowed him to finally push the wards to their breaking point until the satisfying snap caused the telltale magical backlash of a fallen ward.</p><p>The old veteran sighed in relief as a full complement of Aurors popped into existence, with his old friend Albus Dumbledore at their head.</p><p>As the dark lord fled, Fleamont grasped his wife's hand and made their way to their tired savior.</p><p>The man, and it was obvious by the Unspeakable's body definition that it was at the very least, a well-built man; sat alone on the side of the alley. The man's arms rested gently on his thighs, while he took slow measured breaths.</p><p>A nasty cut bisected the man's arm, dark red blood oozing from the wound.</p><p>"Umm excuse me?" his wife chirped awkwardly, as they moved next to the resting Unspeakable.</p><p>"You're bleeding," pointed out his wife to the Unspeakable.</p><p>The man jerked as if just realizing his injury.</p><p>"Ahhh," said the Unspeakable tiredly. "Thanks..."</p><p>Fleamont raised a brow as he moved closer to the Unspeakable, examining the man's injured arm. He doubted the Unspeakable realized his voice changing charm failed, as the tired sounding voice of a young man emanated from his concealing hood.</p><p>"We owe you our lives my friend," said Fleamont, as he used an old battlefield charm to knit the man's arm back together.</p><p>"I understand your position as an Unspeakable means I'll be unable to properly thank you. However..."</p><p>Fleamont cast an ancient family spell on his family ring, creating a smaller duplicate with the House of Potter family sigil engraved onto it.</p><p>"This will mark you as a friend of the family. If you are ever in need of assistance, the House of Potter is your ally."</p><p>The old veteran couldn't help but notice the Unspeakable's subtle flinch at the name Potter.</p><p>"I-uuhh-there is no need for that Lord Potter," stammered the injured man defensively.</p><p>Fleamont narrowed his eyes, "Nonsense my friend, we owe you our lives. It is the least we can do."</p><p>The Lord Potter grasped the other man's forearm, and forcefully placed the ring into the Unspeakable's bloody hand.</p><p>What he didn't expect was for the ring of friendship to flare magically and transform itself into the bulky form of the Potter Head of Household ring. The very same ring that graced his finger for the past thirty years.</p><p>Fleamont gasped in shock at the implications. Only someone of Potter blood could become Lord of the household, and never in recorded history had there been two Lords at the same time.</p><p>"How?-</p><p>"Ohh shite," flinched the Unspeakable as he pushed himself back and away from the Potters, before apparating away rapidly.</p><p>Fleamont stared at the spot where the Unspeakable disappeared from dumbfounded, before turning to his equally surprised wife.</p><p>"I believe a trip to the magical registry is in order my dear..." muttered Fleamont, his hand twisting the ring around his finger, "Apparently the family tree is not as endangered as I once believed."</p><p>Two Lord Potters.</p><p>The world as he knew it was changing. Fleamont was just grateful he was still alive to see it.</p><hr/><p>"Oh shit, bugger me in the fucking arsehole, goddamn fucking fuck!" Harry growled as he apparated into the relative safety of his room at the Three Broomsticks.</p><p>Harry was so screwed.</p><p>Lord Fleamont Potter, Head of the Potter family and also his paternal grandfather, had just accidentally appointed his future grandson as the second Lord Potter.</p><p>The Unspeakable winced as a sharp pain exploded from his side, probably some broken ribs there.</p><p>The part-time waiter tossed aside his tattered cloak and examined his injured side.</p><p>Harry hissed in pain as he ran his experienced fingers over his ribs. Definitely broken. Thankfully there weren't any puncture wounds in his chest, no shortness of breath, or any other indicator of a tension pneumothorax. Dropping a needle decompression on yourself was not fun by any definition of the word. Instead, it was just a myriad of dark angry bruises stretching across his body and minor lacerations of various lengths and depth.</p><p>Grabbing a flask filled with skele-grow, Harry hesitated before downing the nasty concoction. The wizard massaged his temples as he tried to stomach the horrid tasting healing potion. Magical medicine had its perks compared to its muggle counterpart, but tragically, taste was not one of them.</p><p>Harry had never heard of two Lords at the same time. When he traveled backward through time, his Head of House Rings signifying him as Lord Potter and maybe Black hadn't traveled back with him. He'd assumed having two Lords of the same house was impossible.</p><p>There were supposed to be rules. Inherent magical laws that could not be broken. There were certain quirks of magic that could not be explained or understood. It was just truth. That's what he had learned, what he was taught.</p><p>And apparently, it was wrong. Bloody fantastic.</p><p>Would the same thing happen if Harry met with the current Lord Black? Harry shuddered at the political fallout that would occur.</p><p>Hell, Harry didn't know how his grandfather would react either. The man had been dead long before he'd ever been born. An attack on Diagon Alley during the first wizarding war had sent him and his grandmother into a coma. Dragon pox at St. Mungo's had finished the job soon thereafter.</p><p>Oh. Well then.</p><p>Harry opened up his dresser and grabbed a mostly empty bottle of whiskey and drained it. The comforting burn of alcohol settling into his stomach.</p><p>His grandparents were alive. Harry had caught glimpses of his mother and father since he traveled back in time. He even served his mother at the Three Broomsticks not too long ago. But it was hard to associate the younger versions of his parents with the people who died twenty-eight years ago on that fateful Halloween.</p><p>They felt more like distant younger cousins. Family, but not a big part of his life.</p><p>His grandparents, however... It wasn't until Harry was in his twenties that he started to hear the stories surrounding his grandparents. War heroes. Not just war heroes but War Heroes. Fighters in a conflict that spanned continents. As a modern-day soldier of sorts, Harry had the utmost respect for the Old Guard. People always talked about how Dumbledore ended the war when he defeated Grindelwald. His grandparents were part of the infamous five that made Dumbledore's victory possible.</p><p>And he just saved their lives.</p><p>Harry took deep calming breaths, his chest heaving with every exhale.</p><p>He could work with this. His little jaunt backward through time may have been unintentional. But he was goddamn Harry Potter!</p><p>Thirty years in the past? No problem. He'd just have to improvise.</p><p>Despite no longer having the political power he held in the future as Lord of House Potter and as the Man-Who-Conquered, Harry still had a variety of options available to him.</p><p>The Hogwarts/Hogsmeade Defense Force was led by the lovely Amelia Bones. A competent woman, who was intent on rooting out the corruption in the Auror ranks. She was skilled and at the very least, someone Harry could go to for help.</p><p>There was also the Unspeakables to consider. He may not command the same respect as he did in the future, but he knew Nicholas like few did. If things got too hot running solo, he could count on at least some backup.</p><p>And of course, there was Dumbledore. Harry loved the old man like a grandfather, but this wasn't the same man who looked after him as a schoolboy.</p><p>Granted, looking back Dumbledore could've done a lot better than he had, but at least he tried. It wasn't his fault he was so damn old. Nicholas was the same. Well-meaning, but out of touch.</p><p>Harry made a mental note to not live that long. Best to die in a blaze of glory. But if worse came to worse, Harry was sure the Order of Phoenix would come to his assistance. Maybe. Hopefully.</p><p>Harry sighed and stared at the empty bottle of whiskey morosely. Life was so much easier drunk.</p><p>Too bad there was work to be done.</p><hr/><p>Amelia hadn't seen Harry since the attack. It had been a week since the lone Unspeakable held off a dozen Death Eaters and forced the dark lord to flee. Or at least, that's what the ministry propaganda machine was publishing, crediting a brave ministry official with the defense of Diagon Alley.</p><p>Minister Bagnold's ratings have never been higher. A complicated ministry defense plan brought to fruition by one of the ministry's top operatives. Utter bollocks of course, but the people loved it.</p><p>To hear the wizarding world talk about it, Harry had single-handedly defeated the dark lord's army and beat Voldemort in a broom race.</p><p>Sometimes people's delusions frightened the Auror.</p><p>Harry had been quite amazing though. She'd never seen anything like it. The man fought with a predatory grace that was unlike anything she had ever witnessed. It was almost as if the part-time waiter had been fighting his entire life.</p><p>He reminded her of her older brother Edgar. The two had a confidence born of heroic deeds and terrible battles. Where her brother exuded a quiet strength the few times he visited, Harry gave off a roguish confidence that never quite crossed into arrogance.</p><p>And now she couldn't find him.</p><p>Harry was unique. Amelia was never one for social interaction. At Hogwarts, she'd been focused on becoming an Auror. As a Hufflepuff, she was the prime example of a hard worker. No time for anything but her goal. As an Auror, she was dedicated to becoming the best. Short term goals led to long term success. Socialization was a distraction.</p><p>Then she responded to an attack at the Hogs Head. A Death Eater raid where the only casualties were Death Eaters? She'd expected a squad of off duty Aurors or a team of hitwizards when she walked into the bar.</p><p>Definitely not an intoxicated wizard with a charming smile.</p><p>An Unspeakable.</p><p>Not many knew of the two types of Unspeakables working in the Department of Mysteries. There was the Research and Development section, where the wizarding world's best and brightest worked on the mysteries of magic itself. And then there were the Field Operatives.</p><p>You didn't choose them, they chose you. The deadliest fighters the wizarding world had to offer. To even be offered a position in their ranks was an acknowledgment of your skill.</p><p>Amelia had initially dismissed the idea of becoming an Unspeakable. Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had always been her goal. Department propaganda and interbranch biases had always painted the mysterious department in a negative light. Sure, they were talented, but did they really deserve the best equipment and better pay? When was the last time they were relevant? The Aurors were the true backbone of the ministry, the spooks don't even show their faces. How could you trust someone like that? She'd heard it all and then some.</p><p>Harry the Unspeakable. He wasn't anything like what she expected an Unspeakable to be. Maybe a younger Alastor Moody, paranoid and trigger happy. Not a charismatic wizard who enjoyed joking around and embarrassing her and could also wipe the floor with her in a matter of seconds.</p><p>And after the display at Diagon Alley? He could probably challenge the majority of the Auror corps and come out on top.</p><p>Amelia winced as a wizard bumped into her as she walked her patrol through Hogsmeade.</p><p>The witch froze briefly before adrenaline took over as the telltale sense of magical energy enveloped her senses. She was midturn, her wand was already out of her holster when a voice suddenly cut her off.</p><p>"Don't react, it's me, Harry," came a miniature voice suddenly in her ear, "I don't know if you are being watched yet, so just listen and act naturally."</p><p>The petite Auror's eyes widened in shock at the familiar voice of Hogsmeade's resident Unspeakable.</p><p>Amelia stuffed her hands into her cloak and took a series of calming breaths. Once her heart rate had seemed to settle, she carefully continued her march around the snow-covered village.</p><p>"So first off, how's it going love? Been a bit busy, haven't had time to talk. Rosie thinks I'm off visiting family in Romania. Which makes me wonder if I really do have family there... Knowing my luck, it's definitely a possibility..."</p><p>Amelia rolled her eyes at the ramblings of her friend. To think she was worried about the Unspeakable.</p><p>"Anyway, so I've been doing some digging, you were right about the corruption in the Auror corps," said the static ridden voice in her ear. "It's harder to find someone who isn't dirty, to be honest. Gawain Robards. You know of him? One cough for yes. Two for no."</p><p>The petite Auror wrapped her cloak around her closer and quietly coughed once.</p><p>Gawain Robards. An up and coming Auror Captain, the man was known for having friends in high places.</p><p>"Good. The man's no Death Eater, but he's more than willing to turn a blind eye for some of their gold."</p><p>Amelia sneered at the thought.</p><p>"Yeah, definitely an arsehole," quipped the quiet voice in her ear, "You'll find a folder hidden underneath your desk back at the department. Everything you need to take the bastard down. He's not the biggest fish in the pond, but I figured we could start a bit small. Get you some political clout by busting some of the lesser players first, before we start cleaning house entirely."</p><p>The pretty redhead gave a small nod as thanks as she trudged through the snow.</p><p>"Well it's been fun talking with you Amy," said Harry. "But I gotta run darling."</p><p>"Wait!" hissed Amelia freezing in her tracks.</p><p>"Ohh?"</p><p>Amelia glanced at her surroundings before muttering quietly, "When will I see you again?"</p><p>There was a noticeable pause, where Amelia just knew Harry had a shit-eating grin.</p><p>"Awww... I missed you too!" chirped Harry in her ear. "I've got places to break into and things to steal tonight, but tomorrow at the Hog's Head? Say, seven?"</p><p>Amelia coughed once in agreement.</p><p>"It's a date!" chuckled Harry, "Until next time..."</p><p>The low buzzing noise in her ear disappeared as she stood alone underneath the full moon. Amelia was glad Harry was doing okay. After he'd disappeared…</p><p>Amelia wrapped her coat tighter around her frame. No matter. There was no time for what-ifs. Time to see what Harry dredged up on that corrupt ass Robards.</p><hr/><p>"Nicky, my boy, I need your help," asked Harry as he sat on the Head Unspeakable's desk.</p><p>"Bah!" grunted the Immortal Alchemist as he swung an oversized scroll at the younger man's head, "Stop calling me that damn it!</p><p>"Well, you still won't let me call you Dad... I need to call you something y'know!" said Harry, ducking underneath another savage swipe from the old man.</p><p>"You are the most infuriating Unspeakable I have ever had the displeasure of knowing. Do you have any idea how much work your little spat in Diagon Alley has caused me?" bemoaned the older man, "I swear I've hadn't had to interact with this many nosy people since the House Elf Rebellions. Which reminds me."</p><p>The immortal alchemist rustled through his desk drawers before tossing a silver plaque at Harry.</p><p>"There you go, one Order of Merlin Second Class, awarded for services rendered. Made out to the 'Hero of Diagon Alley.' Stupid title you got there," said Nicholas, his face scrunched up in distaste. "Sounds like a shite geometry joke if you ask me..."</p><p>Harry turned the plaque over in his hand before shrugging and stuffing it in his pocket.</p><p>"So about that favor Dad..."</p><p>"I swear to Merlin, I'll adopt you into the family just so I can disown you."</p><p>Harry snorted in amusement, "I need to borrow one of your operatives. Miss Valkyrie to be exact."</p><p>Nicholas raised an ancient brow, "And why exactly should I lend you… Of all people… One of my agents?"</p><p>"You wanted me to impart some knowledge to your troops correct? Think of it as an educational field trip on future magical burglary with yours truly. Also, I need to steal some stuff from a certain school..."</p><p>"And why Agent Valkyrie specifically?"</p><p>Harry shrugged, "She's feisty. Also, a woman. Not being sexist mind you, but job I got in mind needs a woman's touch. Literally. As in I physically need a woman's touch, or I'm screwed. Have I mentioned I'm not sexist? Very tolerant us future folk. Kind of. Well, not really. But I am. Honestly!"</p><p>Nicholas let loose a tired sigh at Harry's antics, shaking his head with a minute amount of amusement. "I'll need more details than that. Despite the amount of leeway I have granted you thus far, I would be remiss in my responsibilities to simply allow you free reign without oversight."</p><p>Harry nodded in understanding, "There's a Class One dark artifact currently unsecured at Hogwarts. My intentions are to secure and destroy the artifact as quickly as possible, with the least amount of attention. The politics with destroying this artifact through conventional means would make the task nearly impossible."</p><p>"And what is this artifact?"</p><p>"Ravenclaw's Diadem."</p><p>"Indeed? Young Rowena's Diadem has been cursed you say?" questioned the Immortal, a lone hand running absentmindedly through his coarse white beard. "A pity. You are capable of destroying the Diadem?"</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>"Interesting."</p><p>Harry stood silently in front of the infamous alchemist as the locked eyes with the younger wizard.</p><p>A familiar presence brushed against his mental defenses, it's touch ancient and powerful. Harry grit his teeth reluctantly before allowing the old man peripheral access. If there was one branch of magic the younger Unspeakable did not enjoy, it was the mind arts. To allow a foreign presence into the sanctuary of his mind went against every survival instinct the wizard had gained over his lifetime.</p><p>However; he was a professional. And if there was any one person he could trust in the year nineteen seventy-eight to enter his mindscape, it would be his past and future mentor. Harry knew the alchemist like few this century did. If letting the ancient wizard access allowed him to start building trust and rapport with the older Unspeakable than it was a discomfort he was willing to endure.</p><p>The metaphysical walls in his mental defenses opened wide, allowing the old man access. Nicholas's touch was light and relatively unobtrusive as it circled around his claims.</p><p>A brief memory of Ravenclaw's Diadem flashed across his memory, the dark presence it exuded still as vivid as the last time he saw it.</p><p>Harry was surprised as the alchemist stopped abruptly at the image and rapidly exited his mind. Despite allowing Flamel access to his mindscape, the old man had only done a superficial scan to verify the truth of his claim. It was an unprecedented display of trust that Harry had not been expecting.</p><p>"Fine. She's all yours. Bring her back in one piece please?"</p><p>Harry grinned, "I appreciate it, sir."</p><p>The immortal shook his head before picking up an old rotary phone and dialing carefully.</p><p>"Agent Valkyrie. Report to my office immediately. That is all."</p><p>Nicholas looked back up at the younger Unspeakable, "Don't make me regret this."</p><p>Harry nodded, serious for once, "Yes sir."</p><p>The younger Unspeakable chuckled softly as Agent Valkyrie burst into Nicholas's office, quickly moving to the position of attention.</p><p>"At ease," waved Nicholas, causing the woman to immediately move into a relaxed position. "Damn it boy, this is how you're supposed to act. Show a little respect."</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Father..."</p><p>Nicholas growled as the manuscript he threw at the younger Unspeakable missed.</p><p>"Agent Valkyrie," said the Head Unspeakable, ignoring Harry. "I'm placing you under the direct command of Agent..."</p><p>Nicholas glanced contemplatively at Harry.</p><p>"Smith!" chirped Harry.</p><p>"Agent... Ares."</p><p>"Lame.." came the grumbled mutterings of the newly christened Ares.</p><p>"He will be your commanding officer for the time being. Is that understood?"</p><p>The woman hesitated before nodding, "Yes sir."</p><p>"Excellent. Agent Ares will brief you on your mission. Dismissed."</p><p>Harry gave Valkyrie his best charming smile, only to be ignored as the woman stalked angrily out of Nicholas's office.</p><p>The immortal smirked at Harry, "Have fun boy... And remember. You asked for her."</p><p>Harry gave a nonchalant shrug before pushing out of the old man's office into the dark hallway of the Department of Mysteries.</p><p>Standing outside was Agent Valkyrie, her body language exuding hate and discontent.</p><p>"Sir," acknowledged Valkyrie, the word spat out like a dirty curse.</p><p>Harry raised his hands in surrender, "Listen, Valerie. I think we got off on the wrong foot. You tried to kidnap me with your little friends, and I took you hostage. And kicked your arse. Twice."</p><p>Despite her face being concealed by her hood, Harry could just feel the power of Valkyrie's death glare.</p><p>"What I'm trying to say is..." Harry tried another charming smile, "Peace?"</p><p>The female Unspeakable stood there blankly, her entire body rigid with barely contained anger, before exhaling deeply.</p><p>"What is our mission, sir?"</p><p>Harry grinned, "Feel like a Hogwarts visit?"</p><hr/><p>"What the hell are we doing? Why are we here?" hissed Agent Valkyrie, the female Unspeakable crouched behind Harry as the two crept through the darkened halls of Hogwarts.</p><p>"You know," whispered Harry as he peered around a corner, before moving stealthily into the hallway. "I don't think you really understand the mechanics of a stealth mission, do you?"</p><p>"Please," Harry could just feel the sarcasm dripping from the woman's lips in that single statement. "We're covered in so many stealth charms I doubt Merlin himself could track us. And our internal comms mean we can communicate without being heard."</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes before speaking over the communication charm connecting the two, "Well I know that... But complacency kills and all that bollocks..."</p><p>Harry moved up to an unassuming statue and poked it softly in the stomach. The gentle hiss of releasing air sounded as the statue of the way, revealing a hidden passage.</p><p>"And how the hell do you know of all these hidden passageways? We must have gone through at least six!"</p><p>Harry grinned, although his mirth was hidden by his charmed hood, "Your Hogwarts days must have been boring ehh?"</p><p>Valkyrie snorted before muttering under her breath, "Twenty galleons you were a bloody Gryffindor..."</p><p>Harry traced his hand over the brick and mortar passageway until his fingers caught on a smooth piece of metal.</p><p>"Alright, this is where you come in Valerie," quipped Harry as he cast a quick Lumos, illuminating the corridor.</p><p>"It's Valkyrie," hissed the female Unspeakable.</p><p>"Uhh huh, you got it, Valentine," said Harry, waving off the women's complaints. "I need you to kiss this for me, please and thank you."</p><p>Harry pointed at the innocuous-looking strip of metal, before motioning to his companion.</p><p>The female Unspeakable glanced at the wall before looking back at Harry.</p><p>"You're joking..." deadpanned Agent Valkyrie.</p><p>Harry shook his head, "Nope. This is Salazar Slytherin's work. The man was a bit of a pervert, most of his secret passageways require a female's touch to work and an odd bit of magic dictates they have to be relatively attractive. Drove my best mate's girl batty when she wasn't deemed worthy. Ranted for days about sexist pigs."</p><p>Harry reminisced fondly on the summer after he killed Voldemort. Just him, Ron, and Hermione, exploring the secrets of Hogwarts.</p><p>"So Valerie," continued Harry, shaking off the fond memories, "Think you're good enough for ol' Salazar Slytherin?"</p><p>Harry was glad he was out of arm's reach. Something about Valerie told the experienced Unspeakable bad things would happen if he was any closer.</p><p>"Speak of this to anyone and I'll gut you like a pig," growled the woman, jabbing a finger angrily at Harry before moving in front of the small piece of metal.</p><p>Harry raised his hands in mock surrender.</p><p>The female Unspeakable tilted her head to the side and leaned into the charmed metal.</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>"Did you try giving it a little tongue?"</p><p>Agent Valkyrie's wand shot out of its holster pointed directly at Harry, a snarl on the woman's lips.</p><p>"Whoops, there we go..." quipped Harry, as the wall suddenly decided to shift out of the way, revealing the darkened interior of the infamous Hogwarts Library.</p><p>"Well, what do you know..." said Harry as he slipped into the library, "If you ever travel back in time, you should look Salazar up. I think he'd be interested..."</p><p>"Keep talking and even your dear ol' dad won't find your corpse..."</p><p>Harry snickered. Harry couldn't wait to see the old man's face when he realized his Unspeakables thought Harry was his son.</p><p>The male Unspeakable glanced around the restricted section of the library before stopping directly in front of a small hidden carving of a snake, etched directly into an ancient bookcase.</p><p>"So..." drawled Harry slowly, turning towards his companion, "This is where your secrecy oaths come into play. Okay? Not a word of this."</p><p>Harry turned back towards the innocent-looking carving before hissing in parseltongue.</p><p>The wooden snake perked up in interest before nodding slowly, revealing a small hidden compartment.</p><p>"You're a Parselmouth?" asked Valkyrie, her shocked tone evident in her voice.</p><p>Reaching into the newly revealed compartment, Harry pulled out an ancient-looking dagger, its blade no longer than his outstretched palm, and tucked it into his belt.</p><p>"Technically? No. Not anymore," quipped Harry as he tapped twice on the bookshelf, closing the hidden compartment.</p><p>"Not anymore?"</p><p>"Long story short, had the ability my whole life. Got hit with a nasty piece of dark magic, and poof! No more snake charming... I still remember a few words here and there, but for the most part, it's all gone."</p><p>The female Unspeakable cocked her head to the side before asking doubtfully, "What kind of dark magic takes away your ability to speak to snakes?"</p><p>Harry paused, glancing back at his companion, "The kind that kills you. Guess some magical talents don't follow you from the grave. I'll take being alive over being a Parselmouth any day."</p><p>The time traveler ducked back into the hidden passage, motioning for Valkyrie to follow.</p><p>"One last stop and we're good Valerie," said Harry as he crept through the dark passages that bisected Hogwarts. "To the seventh floor!"</p><p>Valkyrie followed carefully behind Harry as the carefully made their way up through Hogwarts.</p><p>"What's so special about that dagger?" asked the woman curiously as the pair crept up an empty stairwell.</p><p>"Bit of a dark history," said Harry, patting the hilt of the dagger softly, "Forged from a Basilisk tooth by Salazar Slytherin himself, it was passed down to one of his favorite students after the boy prevented an assassination on the bastard. Long story short, flash forward a few years and Rowena Ravenclaw sent the man to fetch her wayward daughter. Things got ugly, the man killed the girl, killed himself, and thus was born the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron."</p><p>Valkyrie stared at the dagger hanging from Harry's hip, "Not a story I've ever heard at Hogwarts."</p><p>Harry shrugged, "It's all very tragic. Ancient history of course, but sad, nonetheless. What I really needed it for..."</p><p>A wooden door blinked into existence before slowly opening, revealing a massive room full of broken trinkets and forgotten valuables.</p><p>Harry flipped the dagger in the air, catching it carefully by the grip, "Is the Basilisk venom Salazar's dagger is infused with."</p><p>"So what are we looking for?" asked Valkyrie as she stepped deliberately over a fallen cabinet.</p><p>"You know the story of Ravenclaw's lost diadem right? Well, it's definitely lost..." Harry waved his arm motioning at the room, "Lost somewhere in this bloody room..."</p><p>"Why does looking for some old relic dictate a stealth mission? Couldn't we've done this without sneaking into Hogwarts?"</p><p>Harry paused, stroking his jaw contemplatively, "Well I guess that would've been easier..."</p><p>Valkyrie rolled her eyes, too tired to get mad at her idiot boss.</p><p>"Although it would've been awkward when I destroyed a priceless artifact for no apparent reason..."</p><p>Valkyrie froze, "What?"</p><p>"The diadem. Our mission here is to locate and destroy the artifact at all costs. This is a Level One Priority. We don't leave until the threat is neutralized."</p><p>The normal joking tone of Harry was replaced with cold-hearted steel, his deadly seriousness leaving no room for argument.</p><p>"Understood."</p><p>"Speak of the devil..." quipped Harry, pointing at a mangy looking diadem resting on top of a broken mannequin.</p><p>"That's Ravenclaw's diadem?" asked Valkyrie disbelievingly.</p><p>"Yup," replied Harry, hefting his newly acquired basilisk dagger in the air. "So... You want to stab it, or should I?"</p><hr/><p>For sixth year Slytherin Lucinda Talkalot, her duties as a Hogwarts Prefect was amongst her least liked. A good student, ambitious as they come, she accepted her posting as Hogwarts Prefect with the grace and elegance worthy of her blood. But it was Quidditch that was her true passion. Finally promoted to the illustrious position of Quidditch Captain her head swam with plays and techniques and all things quidditch.</p><p>As fun as a career in politics sounded, and it sounded absolutely dreadful, the young witch had her sights set on professional quidditch.</p><p>To play on the National Team and bring home eternal glory? That was the dream.</p><p>Lucinda had just started to get bored when an ear-shattering explosion filled the previously empty corridor she had been patrolling. She scrambled backward as she tripped and fell on her rear, a door bursting open in front of her filling the hallway with an unearthly roar.</p><p>A body came flying out of the newly appeared door and bounced off the castle wall, where it came to a rest moaning in pain.</p><p>"Oww. That fucking hurt," growled the cloaked figure, before dragging itself to its feet. The figure rolled his shoulders back and cracked his neck. "I knew I should've just used Fiendfyre..."</p><p>The witch stared in shock as a massive arm made up of broken furniture and trash shot out of the open door and grabbed the cloaked figure by the torso.</p><p>"Ahh bugger me."</p><p>The arm pulled back violently, bringing the cloaked figure flying back into the open doorway.</p><p>Lucinda stared with wide eyes before creeping slowly towards the open door.</p><p>The rumbling sounds of explosions and a woman cursing echoed out of the previously hidden room.</p><p>The witch yelped in fright, narrowly avoiding the cabinet that came flying out of the room. She froze at the sight before her.</p><p>A massive titan-like behemoth made up of broken furniture and debris was attempting to smash two cloaked figures, one of which was wielding a burning flame whip, while the other rained explosive curses on the creature.</p><p>The horrified Slytherin flinched as another explosion rocked the area.</p><p>"Go for its jugular Valerie!"</p><p>"It doesn't have a throat, you idiot!"</p><p>"Hit it in its filing cabinet then!"</p><p>"I am never working with you again!"</p><p>"File it with HR! In the meantime, help me kill this blasted thing!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>AN: I appreciate the patience. Updates will be monthly give or take a few weeks. I'm currently 7 months into a 2.5 yearish reclass (new job training) and there will be periods where I'm gone for up to 10 weeks at a time. Things ramped up post-holiday leave, so that's on me. Not too much different in this chapter, this was mostly just cleaning it up and small changes from the original. Future chapters should have more significant changes. I'm trying to build a stockpile of new chapters and not dump everything I have as I finish it. In other news, my delete, R, and C buttons on my keyboard take multiple times to register for about an hour and then magically start working just fine. It's been driving me insane. Been writing the newest chapters on my phone out of frustration, so that's fun. Besides that, I appreciate the sheer amount of feedback I've been getting from you guys. The constructive criticism has been on point and it definitely influenced how I've written the newer chapters. Once again, love it or hate it. I appreciate your time and your thoughts. Cheers.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Edited 05July2020</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AN: Not enough significant changes to the chapter to justify the wait but I got married and quarantined since my last update. So it's been an interesting past few weeks. In other news, more new chapters inbound. Eventually. Hope you enjoy the revamp.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Harry snorted in idle amusement as he shifted gears in the beat-up muggle truck he'd been riding in since long before the sun began to rise. The stench of gasoline and old cigarettes permeated the rusty vehicle, while empty cans of knock off energy drinks clanked loudly as they rolled across the floor.</p><p>"You look like shit mate."</p><p>His companion gave Harry a halfhearted glare as the youngest male Weasley gripped the side of the truck with a death grip.</p><p>The twenty-five year-old former Auror Captain looked pale as the pair drove across the mountainous terrain, the telltale signs of motion sickness obvious in the man's glassy eyes and sick expression.</p><p>"Why the bloody hell are we riding in this death trap rather than fucking apparating to the objective?" moaned Ron Weasley, his hand held tight across his stomach. Sweat cascaded down the side of his face despite the cool air emanating from the up-armored trucks air conditioning system.</p><p>Harry let out a brief chuckle, before reaching across and pounding his best friend's chest good-naturedly, "You ain't in the Auror Corps anymore mate. Unlike you amateurs, we actually try to blend into our environment... If it'd make you feel better, I can always conjure up a sign to put up on front."</p><p>Harry lifted his hands off the wheel and dramatically spread them as if he was painting a picture, "It could say, 'Apparation license and registration, please. Do you have a permit for that cauldron? I'll have to confiscate that sir.'"</p><p>Ron groaned tiredly, as the former Auror massaged his temples gently, lines of sweat streaking down the dirt and grime caked across his face. "Whatever happened to the whiny effing midget I knew back at Hogwarts? At least then I didn't have to deal with this kind of abuse... Sarcastic arsehole."</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes as the pair slowly rolled up to the small village where their target was holed up in. The midsummer sun baked the earth as the two carefully drove through the crowded and busy market.</p><p>Bright colors and exotic smells surrounded the two as a throng of locals went about their daily business, their eyes sliding past the haggard-looking truck, almost as if it wasn't there.</p><p>"You getting anything?" asked Harry intently as he drove the truck at a snail's pace through the town. Notice-me-not charms and suggestion charms were all well in good in avoiding people trouble, but it did nothing for ol' mister IED. Sure the reinforcement magic layered across the undercarriage of their local transport would mean they'd likely survive most blasts. But that didn't mean it would be a pleasant experience.</p><p>Quite the opposite actually.</p><p>Ron shook his head minutely in negative, as he quietly chanted a complex spell under his breath, his mutterings an odd combination of Gaelic and Latin.</p><p>Harry nodded and discretely tabbed his left earlobe, activating the communication charm layered onto the small earring piercing his ear.</p><p>"Duchess this is Loki."</p><p>The Unspeakable didn't have to wait long for the aristocratic voice of Duchess to respond.</p><p>"Loki this is Duchess, what do you need darling?" came the sultry voice of the female member of Sigma Squad quietly in his ear.</p><p>"Head in the game Duchess, we're passing phase line manticore time now, how's that cordon looking?"</p><p>"Good copy, phase line manticore. Cordon is still in place, magical deterrents are activated," acknowledged the female Unspeakable, before a second voice interrupted the transmission.</p><p>"All units, be advised you have a platoon-sized element of local militia moving east to west into the AO. Looks like they got a pair of mounted .50 calibre machine guns. Russian DShK's by the looks of it, how copy?"</p><p>Harry grimaced as he turned the truck into an alleyway only a block down from the target building. "Copy all Falcon. Maintain visual and get me a grid for the Americans. This is their war, we'll let them handle it. Any sign of magicals?"</p><p>"Negative Loki, I'll keep an eye out, over."</p><p>"Roger that Falcon, Loki out," hissed Harry quietly as he parked the truck in the back of some rundown alley. Harry glanced at Ron and gave his fellow comrade a terse nod before they covered themselves in a myriad of disillusionment and notice-me-not charms.</p><p>"You ready mate?" asked Harry as he finished layering the last of the charms on his person.</p><p>Ron narrowed his eyes and put his fist out to his brother in all but blood.</p><p>Harry grinned savagely as he bumped fists with the redhead, "Let's go kill this wanker."</p><p>The two Unspeakables moved silently and quickly towards the target building. Their target had apparently been hiding out in this war-torn husk of a city for months. With the muggle war raging on, it was obvious he thought he could disappear in the chaos.</p><p>He thought wrong.</p><p>The target building was a small rundown affair. Shack would've been a better description of the tiny, unassuming residence. Most people wouldn't have even spared it a second glance. But most of the people in the country were muggles. And Sigma Squad was most assuredly not.</p><p>The subtle wards and magic that encompassed the house made it nearly impossible for anyone to find, let alone break into without the owner's knowledge. Against any other foe, it would have been an almost foolproof plan. To hide from the remnants of a war within the confines of another war was clever. Hiding in the midst of a muggle war was a stroke of genius.</p><p>It was too bad their target made the mistake of being seen outside their little hidey-hole. All it took was one confirmed sighting and the game was up.</p><p>As for the myriad of charms, curses, and wards protecting the residence? Well, Sigma's final member and resident curse breaker were more than up for the job.</p><p>"Loki, Rookie," acknowledged the fifth and last member of Sigma as he and Duchess appeared seemingly from nowhere in front of the two Unspeakables.</p><p>Ron nonchalantly flipped his middle finger at the new arrivals, a habit he'd picked up hanging with the Aussies, as he moved into position next to the Unspeakables. Harry nodded at the arrival of Templar and the voluptuous Duchess, before motioning at the invisible wards before them and pointing at his watch.</p><p>"We got a two-minute window before the wards reset boss," hissed the tall Unspeakable, callsign Templar, as he fingered his wand in anticipation.</p><p>Harry nodded carefully, "Breach on my mark."</p><p>The four Unspeakables crouched down, hidden, as Harry silently counted down from three.</p><p>"Breach."</p><p>The wards surrounding the target building flickered briefly into existence before disappearing.</p><p>Before the wards could even finish flashing, the Unspeakables were already in motion. Moving with the speed and grace of practiced professionals, the four rapidly made their way to just outside the target building's door. Stacking up on the door, Templar moved out of formation and quickly scanned the door for any hidden booby traps or tripwires. Nodding his approval, Templar moved to the opposite side and prepared to breach.</p><p>The thunderous kick that the lanky Unspeakable unleashed would have most assuredly announced their presence to the city at large if it hadn't been for the silencing wards placed around the property. Regardless, for the sole inhabitant of the house, it seemed as if the world had suddenly exploded.</p><p>A bone-breaking curse leapt from Harry's wand and crashed into their target's chest as they barreled their way into the small shack. A quick incarcerous charm saw their target rapidly and painfully tied up on the dusty floor.</p><p>"Clear right!"</p><p>"Clear left!"</p><p>"Room clear!</p><p>Cold rage filled Harry's vision as he stalked across the room and wrenched the injured man to his feet, kicking his wand away from his person.</p><p>"Thought you'd get away from us did you?" he hissed, hate dripping from every word like it was poison. A powerful sucker punch to the gut sent the other wizard crashing to his knees, gasping for air.</p><p>"M-mercy. I beg for mer-mercy." croaked the injured wizard. His beard flecked with sweat and blood as he feebly tried to crawl away.</p><p>"Walden Macnair you have been sentenced to death," Harry snarled at the whimpering former Death Eater, the stench of blood and urine covering the man, "Agent Váli, carry out his punishment."</p><p>Former Auror Captain Ron Weasley growled audibly as he moved in front of his wife's murderer, "With pleasure."</p><p>Ron smiled darkly as he pulled out a wicked-looking knife from his robes, "I've been waiting a long time for this you fucking bastard…"</p><p>Harry watched stoically as his long time best friend kneeled next to the crying Death Eater and whispered something softly in the man's ear before plunging the blade deep into Macnair's chest.</p><p>The redhead was as still as a statue as he stared into the Death Eater's eyes and watched as the man slowly suffocated to death on his own blood.</p><p>"It's done."</p><p>Harry nodded as he motioned at Templar who was guarding the door, "Let's move out Sigma-"</p><p>An earsplitting explosion and a blinding light cut off the veteran Unspeakable suddenly.</p><p>Harry roared in agony as he felt his body rise into the air and crash through the thin walls of the rundown shack.</p><p>"Death curse!" shouted one of the members of Sigma as they dragged Harry ungracefully across the earth away from the burning building.</p><p>"-incoming forces on your location-"</p><p>"-vada kedavra!"</p><p>"-the Captain's down! Duchess get over-"</p><p>"-pparation wards are up! We got hostile magicals!"</p><p>"-rap! It's a fucking trap!"</p><p>Harry moaned as the world slowly spun in slow motion, his vision in his right eye obscured by the red tinge of blood as bullets and spells flew across the air in deadly fashion.</p><p>A jolt of power lurched into his injured body and Harry felt the world suddenly roar back into action.</p><p>"Boss, I healed your concussion!" shouted the agonized voice of Duchess as she weaved her wand across Harry's body, "We need to move sir!"</p><p>Harry grimaced painfully as he wandlessly summoned his wand to his hand. The pops of small arms fire mixed with the roar of a .50 calibre machine gun as the local forces of the area converged on their location.</p><p>"Who's still up?" shouted Harry painfully as he whipped his injured body up from behind his crumbling cover and launched a silent Bombarda at one of the machine gun mounted vehicles. Ducking back behind the relative safety of the wall, the resulting explosion caused a brief pause in the gunfire, before it suddenly and fiercely intensified.</p><p>Glancing across his surroundings, Harry's eyes widened as he saw Templar cursing violently as he let loose a flurry of offensive spells towards the enemy, his left arm missing from the elbow down.</p><p>"Váli's dead sir…"</p><p>Harry felt his world suddenly lurch to a sudden stop for the second time that day.</p><p>Ron…</p><p>The world turned red.</p><p>A torrent of black flames consumed the world.</p><hr/><p>"Every goddamn time!" groaned Harry as he ducked under a vicious swing from the Horcrux golem, its furniture arm smashing through a series of old forgotten mirrors sending shattered glass everywhere.</p><p>"What the hell are you moaning about over there?" came the mocking question of Valkyrie as she gracefully spun around the small projectiles being kicked around by the beast, while simultaneously casting a series of bombardment charms, sending decent chunks of the amalgamation of furniture crashing to the ground.</p><p>"I mean all this!" complained the Unspeakable as he quickly transfigured the broken pieces of the creature into a series of massive chains, the magical constructs rapidly wrapping around the golem in an attempt to bring it to the ground.</p><p>"Every bloody time I go out, somebody or something wants my head on a platter," bemoaned Harry, "If it's not Death Eaters, it's Unspeakables. If it's not a damned dark lord it's a freaking furniture monster. I swear to Merlin if I see my ex-wife I'm going to off myself! Save her the effing trouble!"</p><p>Valkyrie paused mid-battle and glanced at the Unspeakable incredulously, "Someone was married to your annoying ass?"</p><p>"Look out!" cursed Harry loudly, his wand slashing across his body.</p><p>Valkyrie glanced back up at the towering creature just in time to see a massive fist come hurtling towards her.</p><p>The female Unspeakable felt a sharp tug on her navel, the signature feeling of a summoning charm, as it sent her tumbling backward. The room seemed to move in slow motion for the witch as the beast's arm flew past her face by mere inches.</p><p>Valkyrie cried out in pain as she slammed directly into her male counterpart, sending the two crashing across the floor.</p><p>"Fuck me sideways!" growled Harry as he rolled to his feet, his right arm holding his left shoulder gingerly, "Bloody dislocated my shoulder."</p><p>Harry hissed in pain as he jammed his arm in between two broken cabinets and violently wrenched his arm back into place.</p><p>"Oh bloody fuckin-" swore Harry profusely as his good arm fumbled with his wand.</p><p>The male Unspeakable sighed with relief as he cast a minor numbing charm, the blinding pain quickly transitioning into a dull throb.</p><p>Harry glared half-heartedly at his female companion, "Head in the game Valkyrie."</p><p>"Magical combat first, witty banter with rookies second..." muttered the time traveler to himself as he dodged out of the way of wayward swing from the furniture titan.</p><p>Valkyrie said nothing in reply, her heart hammering in her chest at her near-death experience. If he hadn't summoned her back in time, she would have been nothing more than a bloody smear across the floor. The culmination generations of Ancient and Noble blood wiped out from a magical bit of furniture. Perhaps the most ignoble and ill-fitting potential demise she could have ever imagined.</p><p>"You know what? We don't have time for this..." growled Harry as he barely ducked under a flying couch.</p><p>Valkyrie's eyes snapped open in shock as she felt magical energy start to pour off her part-time teammate in crushing waves.</p><p>Glancing over at her partner, Valkyrie instantly recognized the malevolent purple and black flames that burst out of the other Unspeakable's wand.</p><p>Fiendfyre.</p><p>The rookie Unspeakable could only watch in awe as the ghostly flames wrapped around her partner like a vengeful beast. The incredible heat of the cursed fire seemingly harmless to the male wizard.</p><p>A savage grin graced the wizard's lips as his eyes flashed an ominous yellow. The intoxicating feel of dark magic permeated the very air.</p><p>Valkyrie watched silently as Harry raised a lone arm and pointed it in the direction of the massive creature.</p><p>The flames encompassing the Unspeakable burst forth violently, the sinister flames seamlessly transforming into an army of dark creatures. A black shimmering mass of dragons, snakes, and all manners of beasts raced across the floor, setting everything they touched ablaze.</p><p>A deafening explosion of power shattered the silence as the two forces of dark magic clashed in unholy combat.</p><p>The massive beast that had so far been unaffected by her strongest attacks suddenly collapsed to one knee, one of its massive arms waving futilely at the blackened flames.</p><p>Harry took another step forward, the suffocating weight of his magical power crashed down on the female Unspeakable, its might constricting her chest so tightly she could barely breathe.</p><p>The world burned.</p><p>It was the most beautiful thing Valkyrie had ever seen.</p><p>Harry flashed a blood-stained grin as the Horcrux monster struggled and failed to rise back to its feet as the ethereal flames slowly burned it to ash.</p><p>"!"</p><p>The unearthly primal howl of the dying creature shook the entire Room of Requirement suddenly and violently as the Horcrux monster finally succumbed to the black flames.</p><p>The stench of dark magic and burning wood accompanied the passing of the monstrous beast, while the hissing sounds of smoldering furniture and collapsing appliances cut through the immediate silence after the creature's piercing death cry.</p><p>The time traveler snarled angrily as the remnants of the oily black flames converged in front of the wizard and transformed into the burning form of a shimmering hooded black figure. The manifestation of Fiendfyre towered nearly a meter over the Unspeakable and seemed to gaze contemplatively into Harry's eyes.</p><p>Valkyrie watched in awe as her companion stared back into the burning orbs of the fiery demon before him.</p><p>The female Unspeakable let loose a shuddering gasp she hadn't realized she'd been holding in, as the embodiment of the darkest of magicks nodded once, seemingly in acceptance, and dispersed into nothingness.</p><p>Harry stood still for a moment before collapsing to his knees.</p><p>"Ahhh damn…" coughed the Unspeakable, as blood and spittle dribbled from his lips. His eyes slowly shifted from its sickly yellow hue back into its regular emerald green state, "Well that was new..."</p><p>"Wh-wha-what the hell was that?" groaned Valkyrie, her chest heaving as she took in deep gasping breaths. The sudden lack of massive magical power pressing down on her allowed her to finally breathe normally again.</p><p>Harry winced, his eyes shut as he gasped for air. "No idea... Fiendfyre isn't supposed to do that…"</p><p>Valkyrie stared at her companion incredulously, "Yeah, no shit."</p><p>She'd never heard of the infamous black magic forming into anything remotely similar to that blackened demon she saw. A horde of magical monsters and beasts yes. A hooded creature, forged from the depths of hellfire? Never.</p><p>The male Unspeakable rose carefully from his kneeling position, the signature shakes of magical exhaustion marring his normally graceful movements.</p><p>"We need to leave. Now."</p><p>Valkyrie nodded in agreement. The two moved in unison waving their wands across the shattered remnants of the third-floor room. Debris of all shapes and sizes shuddered and flew through the air as their magic coursed over the area. Burnt and splintered remains of mundane objects reformed into their original states, whilst those too damaged by the hellfire or of the more magical nature were simply, yet impossibly, vanished from existence.</p><p>The room was now back to its original state. Mostly.</p><p>The female Unspeakable didn't know how or why there was such potent dark magic hidden in the depths of the Hogwarts castle, or better yet, how the hell her companion knew it was there... But she was determined to get to the bottom of it. Agent Ares. The God of War.</p><p>How appropriate.</p><hr/><p>"Do you have any idea what you've done?" asked the cold voice of the Immortal Alchemist Nicholas Flamel, his ancient visage seemingly cut from stone.</p><p>Harry suppressed a flinch at the calm, collected voice of the Head Unspeakable.</p><p>"There was a…" Harry paused, searching for the right word,"...complication."</p><p>Nicholas glared daggers at the time traveler's answer, a sneer flickering briefly across the Immortal's face.</p><p>"What sort of 'complication' merits the use of Fiendfyre in a castle full of schoolchildren?" snarled the Head Unspeakable savagely. The oppressive magical presence of the ancient wizard loomed over Harry, it's sheer power felt similar to a weight upon his chest.</p><p>Constricting, suffocating, all-encompassing.</p><p>Harry returned the gaze of his former/future mentor carefully. His heartbeat a rapid drum inside his chest as beads of sweat formed upon his brow.</p><p>"Sir. Voldemort has stumbled upon immortality. As he is now, he cannot be killed via conventional means. His soul has been torn to pieces. "</p><p>Nicholas's eyes narrowed into slits, before widening suddenly in realization, "A Horcrux..."</p><p>Harry shook his head in the negative, as the temperature in the office seemed to drop. An icy sense of dread that he could feel within his soul. "Horcruxes..."</p><p>The time traveler emphasized the plural version of the dreaded dark magic, his voice heavy with the revelation.</p><p>The ancient Unspeakable sat still as a statue, his features hard as carved stone as his eyes pierced Harry's own. No indications of his thoughts or feeling were given as time seemed to slow to a crawl.</p><p>And as if a switch was suddenly flipped, the oppressive atmosphere that filled the office was gone. Harry nearly gasped for air as the weight on his chest was finally lifted.</p><p>Nicholas let loose a deep sigh, his face scrunched up in consternation. "It's the Immortal War all over again..."</p><p>Harry raised an interested brow. "Immortal War?"</p><p>Nicholas shook his head and waved a dismissive hand at the young Unspeakable. "Ancient history. A minor skirmish between myself and a pair of seemingly immortal Dark Lords. They were of minor talent, but their immortality was a source of extreme annoyance."</p><p>The ancient wizard rose from behind his desk and started to pace behind it slowly.</p><p>"If Voldemort has discovered a method of immortality, then this so-called Wizarding War has just escalated in its priority," mused the Head Unspeakable, "I had intended to leave the task to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement due to its domestic nature and our lack of jurisdiction but considering the circumstances..."</p><p>Harry nodded his agreement, "I've been working with one of the Department's Aurors, there's no way they can handle Voldemort and his followers. From what I can remember, most of the DMLE is corrupt at best, or Death Eaters at worst."</p><p>Nicholas gazed contemplatively at the time traveler. "Do you have a plan?"</p><p>The younger Unspeakable nodded, "I've been in contact with a trustworthy Auror. We've been working on cleaning out the Department, but there's only the two of us."</p><p>The Immortal Alchemist hummed thoughtfully. "Very well. The Department of Mysteries is officially at war with the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort and his followers. Si vis pacem, para bellum."</p><p>"I'm assigning you to a squad. I can't afford to have what basically amounts to a rogue agent running amok without adult supervision," continued Nicholas, stroking his beard carefully. "Sigma squad should work nicely…"</p><p>Harry winced, " Sigma?"</p><p>Nicholas raised a cultured brow, "Is there a problem? Considering your friendly relationship with Agent Valkyrie, I had assumed you would be pleased with the arrangement."</p><p>The time traveler shook his head in the negative. "No, there's no problem Boss."</p><p>Harry glanced away from the immortal, his eyes glazing over with memories of future's past, "Just some bad memories associated with being a member of Sigma Squad. It won't affect my performance."</p><p>The Head Unspeakable nodded once, letting the subject drop, "I'll brief Sigma on your new assignment tonight. Report to the War Room tomorrow morning at 0700 for your in processing. Understood."</p><p>Harry straightened slightly. "Yes Sir.</p><p>"Good," nodded the ancient alchemist, waving his hands in a clear dismissal.</p><p>The time traveler had barely turned around to leave before Nicholas called out to him.</p><p>"One more thing…"</p><p>Harry cocked his head to the side curiously, "Yeah Boss?"</p><p>The stormy gray eyes of the immortal hardened as they pierced Harry's own.</p><p>"I understand there were extenuating circumstances surrounding your use of Hellfire on your little jaunt to Hogwarts. However…" paused Nicholas, his magic flaring in its intensity, "Cross the line. And we will have a reckoning. Am I clear?"</p><p>The air crackled with power as the two wizards locked eyes.</p><p>"Crystal."</p><hr/><p>Harry groaned as his perimeter wards jolted him awake from his spot at the war room table.</p><p>After dealing with Voldemort's Horcrux last night, Harry figured he might as well crash at the Department of Mysteries.</p><p>Harry tiredly cast a quick scourgify on the inside of his mouth, as a group of Unspeakables filed into the room.</p><p>Sigma Squad, 1978.</p><p>Harry didn't know anything about the wizards and witches who preceded his tenure in Sigma.</p><p>And considering the current status of his own squad back in his time. He wasn't surprised.</p><p>Váli and Falcon were KIA. Templar was medically retired. Hell, he'd been on injured reserve for the past year after he failed the yearly psych eval. Only Duchess remained on active duty, and last he heard, she was talking retirement.</p><p>For any of the 1978 crew to still be active Unspeakable Field Operatives thirty years later was as likely as a Chudley Cannons championship run.</p><p>Or Vernon Dursley losing weight.</p><p>"Welcome to Sigma," came the easy drawl of the hooded Unspeakable in front of him. "My callsign is Atlas and I'm the Captain of our little squad. Sigma squad's primary mission is covert capture and interrogation. Here. Let me introduce you to the team."</p><p>Harry leaned tiredly up against the wall as his new squad leader started his introductions. Back in the future, when he himself had been the Captain of Sigma, he had welcomed his rookie members with a no holds barred duel to get a feel for their capabilities. Not only did it give him a chance to assess their respective strengths and weaknesses, but it also established him as the top of the food train. Couldn't let those rookies get cocky now could he?</p><p>Needless to say, after destroying one of Voldemort's Horcruxes last night and getting thrown around like a ragdoll, he was glad Atlas was a bit more relaxed in his approach.</p><p>Atlas motioned towards the rest of the Unspeakables arranged throughout the room, "The one reading the Daily Prophet is Loki, he's our resident curse breaker. Best in the business, he hasn't let us down yet. You might remember him as the one you punched in the face."</p><p>Harry shrugged apologetically at the other Unspeakable, as he assessed the Agent who held the name Loki before him. He was a tall and lanky fellow, while his face, like the rest of Sigma, was obscured by the hidden enchantments signature to the Department of Mysteries.</p><p>There weren't many Unspeakables before him that were famous enough to have their callsign retired. And it seemed the previous Loki was no exception. The most recent callsign to be retired that Harry could think of was "The Count," and the Unspeakable in question disappeared years ago, shortly after the end of World War II.</p><p>"Next up is Archer, he's our long-range specialist," continued Atlas, nodding at the other Unspeakable, an average-sized male who clung to the shadows.</p><p>"You are of course, familiar with our resident rookie, Miss Valkyrie."</p><p>Harry grinned at the female Unspeakable, her death glare palpable through her cloak.</p><p>"And finally, our indispensable siege wizard, Agent Castle."</p><p>Harry cast an impressed glance at the other wizard. Not many had the physical strength and casting speed required to be a siege wizard.</p><p>Castle gave Harry a small, respectful nod, as he twirled his wand carelessly between meaty fingers, his biceps bulging from beneath the confines of his cloak.</p><p>Ahh. Castle was the one who sucker-punched him in the chest. No wonder the man cracked some of his ribs. The man looked more like a muggle bodybuilder than an Unspeakable agent.</p><p>"Sigma," continued Atlas, "This is Agent Ares. He'll be attached to us for the time being. Ares, feel free to introduce yourself."</p><p>Harry pushed himself off his spot on the wall and shrugged, "Not much to tell really. I've been on injured reserve for the past year. Prior to that is classified."</p><p>The time traveler ignored the incredulous snort coming from Valkyrie, "I specialize in counterinsurgency operations and target elimination. For the most part, I'll primarily be an extra wand in your pocket. Just another member of the squad."</p><p>Harry paused, before looking directly at Captain Atlas, "However; I do have the authority to take command of Sigma as my mission dictates. I trust that won't be a problem?"</p><p>Atlas nodded his acceptance.</p><p>"Are you joking Captain?" came the incredulous question from Loki, his tone hostile, "We just ran a snatch and grab op on this guy a few weeks back. And now we're just going to let him take over the squad?"</p><p>Atlas raised a hand, silencing the other Unspeakable, "Easy Loki. Ares is still one of us, despite all the cloak and dagger. The Dragon vouched for him personally."</p><p>Loki scoffed but didn't say anymore.</p><p>They didn't call Nicholas Flamel the Dragon for no reason.</p><p>Atlas waved a hand at Harry nonchalantly, "Now, I understand we've had our little fight a few weeks back…"</p><p>Harry groaned inwardly. He knew what was coming.</p><p>"But we have a tradition here in Sigma," continued Atlas, "Everybody fights. Nobody quits."</p><p>Harry's wand shot out of its holster as the rest of Sigma squad started to circle around him predatorily.</p><p>"I believe you owe us a rematch, Ares…"</p><p>The time traveler couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity that was his life.</p><p>"Sure boys and girls. Why the hell not?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>AN: Feel free to skip, notes will be longer than usual.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Once again, just an updated version of the old chapter as I write a backlog of future chapters. Been writing a lot of Amelia lately so that should be fun for all you Bones fans. I've also been getting complaints that I'm not bashing Dumbledore which I found interesting. I'm sure I'll get the same for not portraying Jealous!Ron.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'd prefer to just show within my writing and not just tell this but I've been getting enough comments that I feel like I should address it. Harry is an imperfect protagonist without the benefit of perfect memory recall. That means people, events, locations, details of the past for him are all kind of fuzzy. Broad stroke memories of major events, less specificity. That also applies to slang, sayings, and "isms" for lack of a better word.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As a writer, it's easy to go back and edit dialogue in order to ensure perfect adhesion to "time traveler rules." But it just doesn't feel right to me to have my character never slip up. I try to incorporate 'slip-ups' organically, with the protagonist never really realizing they did. I have a fun bit of dialogue talking about how Harry talks "funny" in one of the future chapters that I think is somewhat clever. And also the comments on the conjured zip ties from chapter one. A relatively normal assumption for a late 2000s paramilitary operator to use. Not so much in the 70s. I get it. But it's that unconscious action and organic use that I'm trying to create/practice. Same with insults, sayings, and whatnot. Habits are habits, regardless of where you are in time.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Still. I appreciate the feedback and I've been enjoying working on my weaknesses. It's been therapeutic to write again and at the end of the day, that's all that matters. Stay safe out there. Air Scuba.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Edited 05July2020</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AN: Lots of talking, no punching. Alas.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort and last Heir of Slytherin lounged languidly, a glass of 1945 Château Margaux in hand, as he listened to the soothing crackles of the Malfoy family fireplace blazing beside him.</p><p>The Dark Lord sighed in contentment. Dark red. Mint and spice on the nose. Juicy, fleshy and chewy in the mouth. Oily with a marvelous depth of complexity, brilliant structure and definition, great power, and flavor notes of coffee, cappuccino, and vanilla.</p><p>Simply fantastic.</p><p>"My Lord?"</p><p>A handsome face turned towards the cultured voice beside him, his noble features illuminated softly by firelight.</p><p>"Ahhh Abraxas, my old friend," drawled Lord Voldemort as he let loose a charming smile. "Come, come. Sit. What is it you need of me?"</p><p>The Malfoy Head bowed his head respectfully as he took a seat across from the Dark Lord. Sharp cheekbones and piercing eyes met the wandering gaze of his old friend and dark master.</p><p>"I come bearing information my lord, about that Unspeakable you fought in Diagon Alley," continued Abraxas, running a hand through his family's infamous platinum blonde hair.</p><p>"Ahh. Yes. Him," replied Voldemort, as he took another long sip from his glass. "Tell me, old friend. What have you discovered?"</p><p>"I'm afraid not as much as you would like my lord," said Abraxus as he pulled out a file from the depths of his robes. "Just a codename and a lot of black ink. You said to inform you if I discovered anything, no matter how small."</p><p>"Yes, indeed. Continue."</p><p>"Apparently he goes by the callsign, Ares."</p><p>"The Greek God of War? Interesting."</p><p>"That's not the only interesting thing my Lord," continued Malfoy. "My source in the Department of Mysteries was able to get a complete copy of this Agent Ares's file."</p><p>The distinguished blond motioned towards the empty file spread out on the expensive table between them.</p><p>"Other files we've been able to procure on other operatives have been a lot more revealing. Names are blacked out of course, but there are records, documentation. Medical paperwork, training certifications. There is always a paper trail," drawled Malfoy. "But Ares. His is empty."</p><p>Voldemort hummed thoughtfully as he took another sip of wine, "Your contact in the Ministry. Is he one of mine?"</p><p>Abraxas Malfoy shook his head in the negative.</p><p>"No, my Lord," said Malfoy. "Not yet. He is one of my… projects."</p><p>"Ahhh. Blackmail is it?"</p><p>"Yes, my Lord. He is a half-blood masquerading as one of the pure-blood," explained Malfoy with a snarl of contempt. "It would be quite the scandal if his wife's family were to find out. Why they might just take out their anger on his lovely daughter."</p><p>The Dark Lord nodded in understanding, "Ahhh. Then I shall place my trust in your skilled hands. Sometimes if you cannot obtain their loyalty, it must be acquired forcibly. Excellent work my friend."</p><p>"Thank you, my Lord. I am sorry I couldn't find out more."</p><p>"Nonsense. You have always been my most reliable advisor," smiled Voldemort, the whites of his teeth gleaming in the firelight. "How is young Lucius? Has he returned from his travels abroad?"</p><p>Abraxas gave a proud smile, "Indeed, he should be returning home just in time for his twenty-fourth birthday. Did you know he took first place in the 1977 Summer European Dueling Circuit? He is quite the skilled dueler."</p><p>Voldemort nodded appreciatively, "I'm quite excited to make his acquaintance."</p><p>"As is he. He seems quite receptive to our beliefs. My Lord. I believe he will become a great asset to our cause in the near future."</p><p>"With such a glowing recommendation, how could I deny him a place in my inner circle?"</p><p>Abraxas smiled, "Thank you, my Lord."</p><p>Voldemort tipped his glass towards his companion, "Now. On to our next topic of discussion."</p><p>"Hogsmeade. How goes our plans to burn it to the ground?"</p><hr/><p>Harry sat awkwardly next to the large Unspeakable beside him, the briefing room empty save for the two of them.</p><p>"Soooooo…" drawled Harry slowly, looking the larger man up and down curiously. "You're my new partner yeah? Castle was it?"</p><p>The bulky Unspeakable nodded wordlessly, his attention focused on the small book nestled carefully in his oversized hands.</p><p>Harry sank his chin into his fists and slouched into his chair, "Huh. Not much of a talker are you?"</p><p>The Unspeakable put down his book and glanced over at Harry, his face concealed by his hood.</p><p>Harry raised his hands in surrender as he could practically feel the judgmental gaze of his companion.</p><p>"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I'll let you read in peace…"</p><p>The time traveler leaned back into his chair and gazed up at the ceiling in boredom. Hurry up and wait. The bane of his Unspeakable career.</p><p>His newly assigned partner and current state of inaction was courtesy of the '78 Sigma Squad Captain, Atlas. While he had already been introduced to the squad at large, there were still a few things left to take care of as a 'new' member of Sigma.</p><p>Tracking charms, identification spells, emergency portkeys. There was a great deal of work involved in incorporating a new recruit. He had already spent half the day getting poked and prodded by the guys out of R&amp;D. Add in his impromptu initiation by the rest of the squad earlier that morning made for one tired wizard.</p><p>Tired he could live with. Being bored? Torture.</p><p>"So whatcha reading?"</p><p>Castle sighed and vanished his book from his hands, "I think I understand why Valkyrie desperately wants to choke something every time your name gets brought up."</p><p>Harry brightened visibly at his companion's rumbling response.</p><p>"Awww… I knew she was warming up to me!" smiled Harry, as he rocked back in his seat and propped his feet on top of the table, stuffing a ham sandwich into his mouth.</p><p>Castle cocked his head to the side in disbelief.</p><p>"How does Valkyrie making death threats constitute her warming up to you?" asked Castle, his deep voice booming in the small confines of the Unspeakable team room.</p><p>Harry shrugged and waved a hand dismissively, "They all start that way. She'll come around eventually. The death threats are just a phase..."</p><p>The time traveler froze, momentarily lost in thought, before glaring suspiciously at his sandwich, "Or they really do try to kill me… Huh. Maybe I should check my food for poison, just in case."</p><p>Castle bobbed his head, obviously rolling his eyes beneath his hood.</p><p>"Y'know, for a guy who's completely covered under a cloak, your body language is oddly expressive…"</p><p>"Weird isn't it?" interrupted a third voice as another hooded Unspeakable strolled into the room, "I'm fairly sure Castle did interpretive dance before joining the Department, but he refuses to either confirm or deny my theory."</p><p>The newest Unspeakable thrust his hand out in a friendly handshake, "Field Operative Archer, at your service."</p><p>Harry raised a brow at the new arrival before he grasped the other man's hand and shook firmly, "A pleasure."</p><p>Archer stepped back and lowered his hood, revealing a youthful-looking blonde with warm brown eyes. A five o'clock shadow graced his cheeks while a jagged scar cut across the bottom of Archer's lip.</p><p>"Really? A facial scar? Don't you think that's a little tacky?"</p><p>Archer touched his fingers to the aforementioned scar, "You think? I thought it looked pretty intimidating… "</p><p>Harry chuckled, "If you're going for intimidation, at least grow the beard out. You look like a baby faced Auror fresh outta the academy. A disguise is supposed to draw attention away from you, not make people laugh."</p><p>Archer snorted in amusement, "And what about your disguise? Because last I remember, you had black hair, not red. You look like a bloody Weasley if you ask me…"</p><p>The time traveler ran a hand through his magically transformed hair, his locks no longer jet black but fiery red. "Ehhh, I like to mix it up. Besides, it's a distraction. My enemies will be so fixated on trying to determine whether or not I'm a Weasley or a Prewett, that they'll never question why I'm there in the first place. It's foolproof."</p><p>"Huh. That could actually work..." mused Archer thoughtfully.</p><p>Castle groaned in exasperation, "Oh Merlin. Just what I needed. Two resident idiots."</p><p>"Oh quiet, you overly muscular intellectual, you," replied Archer flippantly, "I'm bonding with the new guy. No need for baseless insults."</p><p>The blond Unspeakable turned back towards Harry, "Speaking of bonding, the Big Boss wants us to bring in your Auror buddy for a debriefing. Seeing as Captain Atlas is off on a recon mission with Loki and Valkyrie, the Dragon left it up to us to bring him in. Said you'd be in charge of the operation."</p><p>Archer nodded towards Castle, "If you ask me, I think we should have Castle here distract the Auror with his superior dance skills while me and you stuff 'em in a bag from behind, what do you say?"</p><p>Harry chuckled while he rolled his eyes. It seemed apparent that Archer was the 1978 version of himself, ridiculous quips and all. It made him wonder who Archer could possibly be. He had to admit, his knowledge of the various witches and wizards alive thirty years ago was a bit lacking. "Or I could handle this solo… I'm sure my source in the DMLE would prefer not to be tagged and bagged by a bunch of Unspeakables in the night. Besides, my contact's identity is secret. I'd prefer to keep it that way."</p><p>Archer shrugged, "Hey, works for me. I'm fine with having the afternoon off. You sure you don't want to bring Castle along for the ride?"</p><p>"Well, the Boss did assign me to Sigma for a reason," replied Harry thoughtfully. "What do you say, mate? You mind being on standby while I bring my source in? I doubt there'll be any hiccups but better safe than sorry."</p><p>Harry glanced over at the large Unspeakable, the man giving a noncommittal shrug.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes. I'll message you with the details as I get them," replied Harry as he rose abruptly to his feet, "Well. Guess my boredom has come to an end. It seems I have an Auror to kidnap, au revoir gentlemen."</p><p>The Unspeakable turned on the spot and disappeared with a near-silent crack.</p><p>Archer stroked his chin thoughtfully before glancing over at Castle, "Interesting, isn't he?"</p><p>Castle shrugged and pulled out his book, opening it back up to his previous spot.</p><p>A secondary crack saw the reappearance of Harry into the briefing room.</p><p>"Forgot my sandwich," chirped the Unspeakable, snagging the half-eaten ham sandwich off the table, before disappearing once again with a significantly louder crack.</p><p>Castle turned a page of his book, shaking his head in exasperation. Idiots. He was surrounded by idiots. Maybe he should've gone with his backup career. Musical theater would have been much more relaxing.</p><hr/><p>Amelia fumbled with her casual robes trying to straighten out the wrinkles, as she sat alone in the corner of the Hog's Head. It wasn't often that the Auror went out socially and Amelia couldn't help but feel horribly awkward sitting alone at the bar. Chasing dark wizards through Knockturn Alley? No problem. A magical duel between dragon smugglers and the DMLE? Just another day at the office. Waiting at a bar for a man she met just a few weeks ago? Amelia almost hoped for another Death Eater attack, just so she could burn off some of her nervous energy.</p><p>"Will you be orderin' anything Miss Bones?"</p><p>Amelia jumped at the voice, before staring wide-eyed at the grizzled form of Aberforth Dumbledore.</p><p>Aberforth cocked an eyebrow at the lone redhead, "A drink perhaps?"</p><p>"Umm," replied Amelia, as she glanced over at the bottles behind the counter. "Butterbeer?"</p><p>The old bartender gave her a judgmental look, before reaching under the table and retrieving a black bottle that was most definitely not butterbeer.</p><p>"Here," grunted Aberforth sliding the bottle across the counter. "Belhaven. Scottish Ale. Enjoy."</p><p>Amelia stared incredulously as the bearded bartender turned on his heel and left. She glanced down at the bottle and gave it a tentative sip.</p><p>"Ugh," gagged the Auror, the alcoholic beverage bitter to her taste buds. Amelia slowly pushed the drink away from her as she twisted her face in disgust. She had no idea why people enjoyed drinking. It all tasted horrible to her.</p><p>"Amy!"</p><p>Amelia perked up as she heard a familiar voice behind her. Turning towards the bar entrance, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the exuberant waving of the Unspeakable, his eyes shut in a ridiculous grin.</p><p>"Hey Harry," acknowledged the redheaded Auror, motioning to the open seat beside her.</p><p>The Unspeakable strolled up next to her before pausing deliberately, his eyes narrowed in thought, "You look different."</p><p>Harry cocked his head sideways, analyzing her features, "Did you do something with your hair?"</p><p>Amelia froze, "No?"</p><p>"Huh. Weird," shrugged Harry, taking a seat next to the Auror, "So… What's up?"</p><p>Amelia blew the hair out of her face as she glared lightly at her companion, "What's up? Don't you mean sorry for disappearing for a whole week?"</p><p>Amelia glanced around the bar, before hissing quietly, "After stopping a bloody Death Eater attack!"</p><p>Harry gave the redheaded Auror a sheepish grin, as he motioned a single finger towards Aberforth. The wizened old bartender nodded absentmindedly, already sliding a frothy mug of beer across the table.</p><p>"Err… Sorry?"</p><p>"Not good enough…" Amelia punched Harry lightly on the shoulder, "Prat."</p><p>The Unspeakable winced, rubbing his shoulder. "Merlin woman, you win, no need to get violent..."</p><p>Amelia cast a concerned gaze at Harry, the wizard using his good arm to take a long swig from his beer.</p><p>"Are you still hurt?"</p><p>Harry shook his head negative, "Nah, just had me a little accident with a cabinet and some fire."</p><p>The Auror gave her companion an incredulous look, before staring pointedly at Harry's drink, "Let me guess. You were being drunk and disorderly?"</p><p>The dark-haired Unspeakable grinned mischievously, "More like breaking and entering, but hey. You didn't hear that from me."</p><p>Amelia groaned, "Oh Merlin. Don't tell me I'm going to have to arrest you…"</p><p>"You'll never take me alive, Copper."</p><p>Amelia groaned. "You're not fooling anybody with the witty remarks, it's a good thing you're at least a skilled dueler, I don't think you'll make it as a two-bit comedian."</p><p>"Ouch," winced Harry dramatically, "And here I thought I was coming off as cool and mysterious…"</p><p>"Please," scoffed Amelia, as she tucked a stray lock of red hair behind her ear. "Don't make me laugh. "</p><p>"But what if you sound like a hyena? Because that would only encourage me more…"</p><p>Amelia crossed her arms over her chest and glared silently.</p><p>"Okay, fine," surrendered Harry, raising his hands in the air. "I'll cut back on the one-liners. But I reserve the right to make an exception for the truly clever ones from now on. Besides, how can I go on living if I can't amuse myself with copious amounts of sarcasm and witty remarks? It's how I cope. You can't take that away from me!"</p><p>The redhead Auror chuckled at her companion's antics and took another tentative sip of her drink. Her face scrunched up in disgust a second time. Nope. Still gross.</p><p>"You know, when we first dueled, I knew you were good," continued Amelia, flicking her hair out of her eyes. "But I didn't realize you were that good until after Diagon Alley. What are you, the second coming of Albus Dumbledore, or what?"</p><p>Harry laughed out loud, his shoulders shaking in merriment, as he pulled out his wand and waved it lazily. A wave of power passed through her body raising the hair on her arms, as a faint buzzing noise started in her ears. A privacy ward, and a fairly advanced one to boot.</p><p>"Me? The second coming of Albus Dumbledore?" chuckled Harry, shaking his head, "Please. I'm nowhere near as powerful as Hogwarts' illustrious Headmaster. Albus could've taken those Death Eaters solo while simultaneously giving a transfiguration class. I'm a savage brute in comparison. A ravaging bull in a china shop so to speak. I'm good, but I'm not Dumbledore good. I just got more experience in mass combat than most. I appreciate the comparison though, thanks."</p><p>Amelia raised an interested brow, leaning forward in her seat as she did so, "That's a bit modest coming from you don't you think? Where's the cocky wizard who knocked out a trio of Death Eaters drunk?"</p><p>Harry shrugged nonchalantly as he drank his beer, "You got to know your capabilities. I'll admit, I'm on the upper part of the curve when it comes to magical power, but there's a distinction between above-average strength and the likes of Dumbledore or the Dark Lord. I just make up the difference with skill, training, and a lot of luck."</p><p>"So what? You're just another average wizard?"</p><p>Harry gave a cheeky grin, "Now, now, I didn't say average. I said above average…"</p><p>"Don't make me hit you."</p><p>The Unspeakable chuckled, "Anyway, while I'm not on Dumbledore's level, give me my old squad and I'm pretty sure we could give him a run for his money."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" replied Amelia, her eyes lightening up with interest. The Unspeakable's personality was a whirling mess of secrets, scars, and sarcastic remarks. She could only imagine the life that molded him into the wizard he was today.</p><p>"Oh hell yeah," nodded Harry, a nostalgic smile gracing his cheeks. "Me and the mates would've made him pay for a win, no doubt about it. Before we got disbanded, we were the best in the Department, bar none."</p><p>The Auror nodded interested, "Sounds like you were quite impressive. Why did you leave?"</p><p>Harry's face darkened, his grip tightening on the glass handle of his mug. "Ehh. Nature of the job. Falcon and Váli were dead. Templar lost his wand arm. I was stuck on injured reserve. Only Duchess made it out relatively okay and that's not getting into her mental and emotional problems."</p><p>Amelia cringed at the emotional landmine she accidentally stumbled upon, "I'm sorry. It must have been hard."</p><p>Harry locked eyes with Amelia, his dark green eyes piercing her misty steel, "I try not to dwell on it. We had some bad intel. And the operation wasn't exactly sanctioned. I have no one to blame but myself."</p><p>Amelia winced as she took another sip from her drink. It was still awful, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the awkward situation she found herself in. Serious Harry just wasn't normal. Witty and a general pain in the ass, yes. Dark and brooding? It was a side of the Unspeakable she had never seen before.</p><p>Maybe there was a reason he was overly cheerful all the time. And nearly always had a drink in hand.</p><p>Harry let loose a deep sigh, before plastering a smile on his face, "Enough with the depressing talk. We're not here to talk about me. Let's talk about you."</p><p>Amelia nodded vigorously, desperate for a change in subject.</p><p>"So, the boss wants to talk to you," stated Harry, cutting right to the chase. "As soon as possible."</p><p>The redheaded Auror's eyes widened, "Wait. What?"</p><p>"You know. The Head Unspeakable? My boss in the Department? The head honcho? The big kahuna? He wants to talk to you."</p><p>"Why would he want to talk to me? I'm just a patrol Auror," blabbered the witch. "I'm not even high on the totem pole…"</p><p>Harry took another hefty swig from his beer, smacking his lips in satisfaction, "No idea."</p><p>Amelia stared at Harry incredulously.</p><p>"Although," drawled Harry, dragging out the word, "It might be because I vouched for you…"</p><p>The petite Auror shook her head in confusion, "Vouched for me?"</p><p>Harry nodded, "Oh yeah. The boss wanted to obliviate you into last week. Literally. We already took care of your partner Scrimgeour, so you were the last loose end we had to take care of. The boss doesn't like leaving loose ends. Makes him cranky."</p><p>Amelia paled visibly, "Loose end. Right…"</p><p>"Don't worry about it," continued Harry leaning onto the bar. "If the boss was going to obliviate you, he'd have already done it. This is probably just a courtesy meeting thing."</p><p>"Or my obliviation appointment."</p><p>Harry nodded thoughtfully, "That's also a possibility."</p><p>Amelia gulped.</p><p>"Like I said, don't worry," chuckled Harry, patting the smaller woman on the shoulder. "If you forget who I am, I'll be absolutely devastated. Or at the very least, mildly upset. Possibly even perturbed."</p><p>"I'm glad to see I mean so much to you. Arse."</p><p>Harry laughed out loud, his eyes squeezed shut in amusement, a genuine grin upon his lips. "You're too easy sometimes. You ready to go?"</p><p>"Now?"</p><p>"Well, I did say as soon as possible. Did you forget?" Harry fake gasped, his eyes widening dramatically, "Amy. Don't freak out. But I think you might have been obliviated…"</p><p>Amelia punched Harry in the arm, hard.</p><p>"Owwwww! Damn it woman! No punching!"</p><hr/><p>The distinctive crack of apparation pierced the air as two figures materialized into existence in a darkened atrium. One was dressed in an unassuming dark brown robe, her face concealed within the shadows of her hood and a flurry of magical charms to hide the wearer's identity. The other stood nearby in the unmistakable silver cloak of the Unspeakables.</p><p>"Welcome to the Vault Miss Bones. Official home of the Unspeakable Field Operative branch of the Department of Mysteries," said Harry gesturing towards the ancient marble halls in front of him.</p><p>A massive hallway loomed in front of them, devoid of seemingly any life within. Flickering magical lights littered the stone walls, not quite bright enough to illuminate the void, casting eerie shadows that seemingly danced to a wind that didn't exist.</p><p>Amelia had to suppress an uncomfortable shudder as their footsteps seemed to echo louder than what seemed physically possible. The unnerving silence was suffocating.</p><p>"Forgive the dreary atmosphere, we actively try to discourage visitors down here," apologized Harry as they steadily made their way into the darkness. "Politicians hate making the walk down here. Part of our security features. Thankfully, that means we're left mostly alone."</p><p>Amelia nodded uneasily. "Doesn't really make for a cheery work environment. Where are all the people? It seems way too… empty."</p><p>Harry laughed, "That's because it is. No one really uses this way in. It's our public entrance so to speak. Reserved for the rare visitor or newest batch of recruits. It's supposed to accentuate the difference between the two Unspeakable branches. We're the scary ones. Research and Development likes to give off the mad warlock vibe. Floating brains and prophesy orbs. Bunch of mad lads if you ask me, but they're the best at what they do. Whatever that is."</p><p>"You don't know?"</p><p>"Sure I do," replied Harry as the corridor suddenly stopped, opening into a small double-gated room, with five cloaked figures draped in the distinctive shimmering cloaks of the Unspeakables. "They research and develop stuff. Mysteries and things."</p><p>The Auror suppressed the urge to groan and roll her eyes.</p><p>"Halt," commanded the one of the Unspeakables standing in front of an ancient-looking arch, the inside hazy with magical power.</p><p>"Hands where we can see them. Step forward for identification," came the distorted voice of the lead figure, the remaining four Unspeakables moving into flanking positions, their wands raised.</p><p>Harry stepped forward, his hands raised revealing open palms, "Agent Ares escorting VIP for debriefing per orders of the Dragon."</p><p>The time traveler snapped his fingers as an official parchment materialized in between his fingers.</p><p>Without missing a beat, the other Unspeakable summoned the set of orders into its hands and quickly cast a series of identification and authorization spells. Finally, the Unspeakable nodded and motioned towards the shimmering arch. "Step through the gate please."</p><p>Harry nodded quickly marching through the haze before disappearing from view.</p><p>Amelia hesitated briefly, before sucking in a deep breath that filled her lungs to the brim, before lunging through the portal.</p><p>A feeling similar to ice being dumped over her head came across the auror as a wave of magic swept from the ceiling and penetrated to her toes. Amelia gasped for breath as she stumbled forward before a hand shot out and caught her at the shoulder.</p><p>"Steady there, you alright?" asked Harry, his features hidden behind the protections of his hood. "Not a great feeling, I know. Ancient wards always leave a nasty kick."</p><p>Amelia steadied herself and shivered at the lingering sensations the ward left on her, "I'm fine. I'm good."</p><p>"Alright then."</p><p>Finally looking around her surroundings, the redhead was shocked at the sudden atmosphere change. Whereas the entrance had been foreboding and seemingly filled with ancient malice, the atrium before her was nothing of the sort.</p><p>Massive columns that seemed to disappear into the sky was covered in a shower of natural-looking light. Wizards and witches bustled through the busy lobby, dressed in a variety of uniformed robes. The distinctive silver robes of the Unspeakable intermingled sparingly within a much larger group of crimson and light green.</p><p>"Who are they?" asked the Auror as the two weaved their way through the massive room, motioning to the red and green figures working around them.</p><p>"They're the support crew," shrugged the wizard. "They do all the rear echelon work that allow us field operatives to focus on the mission at hand. There's a lot of backside logistics to handle that they take care of. Most of the time. Department of Personnel loves to never be in their damn offices, the lazy bastards."</p><p>Amelia nodded intrigued, "I hadn't realized the Department of Mysteries had so many people working for them."</p><p>"Me too…" muttered Harry softly.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>The Unspeakable jerked awkwardly before replying, "Ah I just mean there's people working here then I'm used to… In my time we didn't have nearly this much people in the regiment. I've been off the active roster for a while."</p><p>The redhead nodded slowly, glancing curiously at Harry. Her auror instincts were telling her something was just a bit… off… about the way the Unspeakable replied.</p><p>"Anyway, here we are!" proclaimed Harry as they came to the end of a somewhat dingy-looking hallway, gesturing to an oak door. Upon it, etched onto a gold plate in flowing script read; Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.</p><p>"Uhh. Why is the Hogwart school motto on your boss's door? Never tickle a sleeping dragon?"</p><p>Harry laughed, "It's an old joke on the Boss's nickname. The Dragon. Legend has it some daring recruit permanently attached it back in the day and the old man has never actually seen the sign. He never uses his office door you see, always apparates in. No idea if the story is true, but it's good for a laugh eh?"</p><p>"I guess.." replied Amy, thinking about the explosive reaction the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would have if she or one of her colleagues had attempted something similar.</p><p>"Follow my lead okay? Don't let the old man intimidate you too much. He's good people, just a mite old fashioned."</p><p>Amelia gulped before nodding briskly. She took in a deep calming breath and followed behind the Unspeakable as he knocked twice and entered the room.</p><p>Cramped. Ancient. Messy. Power.</p><p>The office was such a dichotomy of impressions and feelings that it was hard to get an accurate idea of the room's atmosphere. Ancient tomes that emanated immense power were thrown haphazardly next to what looked like empty crisps bags. Conflicting messages seemed to be the underlying theme when it came to Harry and his associates. Nothing was ever as it appeared.</p><p>"Yo, what's happening old man?" exclaimed the Unspeakable, pulling down the cowl of his hood before waving at the hooded wizard sitting in front of them. "Amy, Boss. Boss, Amy."</p><p>The hooded wizard in front of her groaned aloud as he dropped his face into his palm, "Disrespectful whelp. Must you sound so American? It's not proper."</p><p>"Uh sir!" replied Amelia, snapping awkwardly to attention. "Auror Second Class Amelia Bones sir!"</p><p>"Yes, yes Miss Bones. I know who you are," responded the wizard, motioning for the two to sit in the chairs in front of them. Harry spun his wand out from his robe sleeves and swiftly transfigured the two rickety wooden chairs into a comfy looking loveseat and plopped down. Amy gulped and also took a seat.</p><p>"Let me properly introduce myself Miss Bones. I am the Sub-department Head of the Department of Mysteries, Head of the Unspeakable Field Operative branch," stated the wizard, a sensation of power emanating from the man. With one fluid motion, the wizard lowered his hood and revealed a familiar-looking ancient visage.</p><p>"L-lord Flamel?" gasped the pure-blood witch at the most noble and esteemed hermit/alchemist of the wizarding world sitting in front of her. "How-wha-why? I thought you had left the wizarding world? You're an Unspeakable?"</p><p>Turning to her companion she continued shocked, "Lord Flamel is your bloody boss?"</p><p>Harry put his arms out, palms up, and shrugged.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Oh, Morgana…"</p><p>"Ahem.." coughed the ancient Unspeakable, focusing Amelia's attention squarely back on him. "Yes, yes. It is I, the Immortal Alchemist, Most Ancient and Noble Lord, the Sleeping Dragon, and all that hogwash. It is important when you are as old as I am to find a hobby."</p><p>Amelia choked on air. A hobby?</p><p>"Alas, my identity is not the reason I have summoned you today. Just know that you will be magically sworn to silence," said Nicholas solemnly, staring down at the auror through small wire spectacles. "I have grave concerns about the current radical political climate in the wizarding world. Harry here insists that you could be of vital importance to the war. He also claims you can be trusted. What say you?"</p><p>"Ye-yes, sir."</p><p>"Hmmph," grunted the alchemist as he flipped through some scattered parchment on his desk, before settling on a stack haphazardly sticking out of a manilla folder.</p><p>"According to your file, you were deemed to be a candidate with some potential. Excellent charms work, acceptable transfiguration, and defense skills. A particularly good work ethic, with a stated ambition to become the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Substandard interpersonal communication skills however and a tendency to adhere blindly to the rules."</p><p>Harry nodded along in agreement as Nicholas went on before interrupting, "Might want to nix that last one boss. Amy follows the rules, yeah, but she's exceptionally clever when she needs to break them. I highly doubt conducting a personal criminal investigation into her command team is standard operating procedure in the Auror handbook.</p><p>"Indeed," accepted Nicholas. "All in all, your file was put into a two-year hold for review, pending positive development in problem areas."</p><p>"Potential candidate? Wh-what are you talking about sir?"</p><p>"Recruitment of course," replied the Branch Head. "We find you. Not the other way around. Perhaps at the end of all this, we can reevaluate your file sooner. However, in the interim, you will be reporting to me for the duration of your investigation into the DMLE."</p><p>"Recruit-? What? Can you do that sir? I don't exactly fall under the jurisdiction of the Department of Mysteries. I was not expecting any of this…" Amelia shook her head, the beginnings of a headache slowly creeping in.</p><p>Nicholas leaned back into his chair and snorted. "Of course you fall under my jurisdiction. Everyone in the Ministry does. The emergency war act of 1776 gave my department all the authority and powers we needed. It's not my fault the legislation to end those emergency powers dictated the successful defeat of those pesky colonists. If you desire to see the appropriate documents and by-laws, I'll have a representative from legal meet with you later."</p><p>The ancient alchemist's looming gaze pierced her own.</p><p>"You are in a critical position within the DMLE. Recent intelligence alongside reports of your investigation from Ares has placed you into a vitally important role in my department's war on the Dark Lord. There are traitors in our midst. That is unacceptable. Your investigation will be officially sanctioned and properly supported. You will have the power of my department behind you. Ares will see you briefed on the explicit details in the future."</p><p>"I understand this is a delicate and dangerous situation. I will not fault you if you decide this is too much to handle, I will not force your continued participation. However, if that be the case, I must insist you submit to prompt obliviation. I cannot afford to unnecessarily risk the lives of my people."</p><p>Amelia could feel her heartbeat rapidly as blood raced throughout her body. Her life had taken such a radical turn ever since she responded to that emergency call at the Hogs Head all those weeks ago. Death Eaters, Unspeakables, Dark Lords, Immortal Alchemists. Now there were traitors, plots, and intrigue. It was almost too much to take in at times.</p><p>A gentle squeeze on her shoulder triggered a startled reaction from the auror, shaking her from her stupor. Green eyes stared back at her as she locked eyes with the wizard sitting next to her. "Hey. I got your back remember?"</p><p>Amelia nodded, the overwhelming sound of her beating heart in her ears slowly dissipating.</p><p>"Good. Can't have our future intern getting cold feet now," said Harry with a wry grin, an air of false condescension in his demeanor. "I'd hate to have to find a new auror to annoy."</p><p>Amelia rolled her eyes but smiled softly. Beneath all his bluster and scars, Harry really was a good friend. Annoying and an asshole more often than not, but a person she could rely on, nonetheless.</p><p>"I accept the task wholeheartedly sir. How can I help?"</p><p>Nicholas raised a single white eyebrow in interest, the barest hints of approval tugging at his lips. "I see. Then Miss Bones, let us make it official."</p><p>The ancient wizard stood, prompting Harry and Amelia to follow suit. A lazy wave of his hand sent a wave of magic rippling across the witch's body, transforming the brown robe she wore into one of shimmering silver. "Auror Second Class Amelia Bones. You are henceforth officially uplifted into the ranks of the Department of Mysteries Field Operative Branch. You will be assigned the temporary rank of Recruit and your handler will be Agent Ares. Until the mission is complete, you are for all intents and purposes, one of us."</p><p>Amelia felt a looming sense of despair cross over her as she noticed a familiar glint of mischievousness cross the alchemist's eye, akin to the look Harry sometimes showed when he was about to say something he knew would annoy her.</p><p>"Welcome to the team… Agent Intern."</p><p>Harry roared with laughter.</p><p>Amelia could feel her soul die a little on the inside. She could see where Harry got it from. Morons, the lot of em.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>AN: Here you go, slow update but you guys already know that's how I roll. Thanks for all the wedding congratulations, I was honestly touched by some of your responses. I appreciate it. Got to spend the last few months in quarantine as one long honeymoon and it was pretty damn awesome. Wrote some more, 20k word worth. Granted it was for an entirely different project but hey, I made sure to give WTT some love too. Hope you enjoyed, it's no masterpiece but it's always fun to write.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Edited 05July2020</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>